The Life and Times of Naruto Cross
by DeanSamWinchester
Summary: FemNaru. AU. How did she end up being a member of this committee again? She didn't want to be a part of the disciplinary committee with her siblings. She already had too much in her plate with her other duty. Avoiding the night-class students, ignoring the demon inside of her and making sure her father didn't annoy her adopted brother. Yes, she already had too much on her plate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I know I should update my other stories but this has been in my mind for a while now.**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze knew for a fact she didn't have long left before she kicked the bucket, closed her eyes for the final time—whatever you called it, the point was she was going to die and leave her only child, her own flesh and blood, her only baby girl alone.

The person who said that life wasn't fair was right. Not once in her short life, did she ever think this would happen specially to her baby girl, to her own child. The world ending would be better than this hell, a war would be better then this. Anything would have been better than this catastrophe. For as long as she held the Kyuubi, she had this one thought that at least none of her kids would ever have to have this burden of being a jinchuuriki. She always had thought her kids wouldn't ever have to feel as if they were a weapon to be used. They would never be alone.

It seemed like her thoughts were just now a waste because this beautiful, sweet little girl she spent so many hours and hours delivering, talking about with Minato, dreaming of having would have experienced all of this. There was no way the villagers could look past the Kyuubi and her whisker marks and see her daughter for who she was, demon be damned. If only there was a way to make sure…

The red-haired woman blinked at her thought as a memory rushed into her mind. Looking down at her bleeding gut and then to the damned seal on her daughter's navel, Kushina made her decision on what to do. There might still be a way for her to give her daughter a life without loneliness, pain and doubt. She could still give her daughter a life filled with laughter, friends and love, a life where she wouldn't ever have to have doubts on what she was. She was going to give her daughter the childhood Minato and her never had.

Taking a deep breath, Kushina glanced at her husband's corpse and smiled sadly. If he knew of her plans for their daughter, he would object and asked her if she lost her mind to do this seal. A seal that hadn't been done in so many years since the Uzumaki clan formation. A seal that was forbidden because of the insanity of what it could possibly do. But this was her only hope of making sure their little daughter would never have this nightmare.

A nightmare she couldn't possibly woke up from and one that could drive her insane like so many jinchuurikis before her.

Unlike her smart but naïve husband, she knew what would happen if she allowed their innocent, beautiful daughter to be raised by the villagers. Happiness wouldn't be an emotion she experienced because the villagers could never look past the whisker marks that marked her daughter to see a human being, a little girl, no they would see a monster. They would give Naruto a cold look and ignore her for what she carried, never once thinking that this was a child. She couldn't let her daughter have this cursed life.

"Your Tou-san and me never wanted you to be burdened with this duty. We had high hopes for you, Naru-chan. I had so much hope for you! I dreamt of you having friends, Minato threatening all your boyfriends! I dreamt of seeing you become genin and giving you advice on being a kunoichi! Now it isn't going to happen. I thought since I had this burden then you would never get my burden that you would be able to have the childhood I lost. If this doesn't work then I'm sorry Naru-chan but I wanted you to have a life filled with joy, not one filled with this burden," Kushina whispered to her wide-eyed daughter and with tears streaming down her face, she placed her hitai-ate on her daughter's chest, writing her daughter's name with her blood on the hitai-ate. For a brief few minutes, Kushina stroked her daughter's cheeks allowing herself to touch her daughter for the last time before she started the sealing process.

Gritting her teeth, Kushina started to draw the seal from her blood. This was one of the last seals her father had ever taught her before she left for Konoha and he died from a mission. It was a seal that had been in the clan since the very beginning, only being used once when all hope was forshaken. Her father said that once a seal was used, it would be impossible for the person to go back home.

Considering the future Naruto would get if she stayed here, it would be better if she lived in a world where she was loved unconditionally.

So with her final breath, Kushina yelled out the seal jutsu and pressed her hand on the final seal and watched with tears streaming down her cheeks as her crying baby girl slowly faded into thin air, leaving no evidence that baby had been here or the seal she had made.

Two hours later when Kushina's body was recovered, everyone would say she died with a smile on her face as if to say her death had been peaceful and that she was happy. No one would ever figure out the scarifice she had made or thes seal she had used. No, no one but a select few would even know that on the day that the Kyuubi attacked, was also the day Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was born.

To everyone else in the world, the Hokage and Kushina had died without a child.

* * *

It was a cold autumn night when Kaien Cross woke up to the sound of a baby wailing outside of his house. Looking out of his window, he scanned the area to find the source of the noise and his eyes widened at the sight of a small baby on the ground, where leaves were slowly starting to pile up.

Without thinking, Kaien took his coat and rushed out of the door to bring the baby inside before it suffocated to death. How could a parent be so reckless to leave their kid outside? And where was the child's parents? A baby couldn't look after itself especially when it couldn't walk.

He stopped running and picked up the baby, brushing the leaves out of the baby's face and had a better look on the child. It was a newborn-baby, a few hours old at most as he could see there was still some liquid on the baby's body. He shook his head at this, grimacing at this knowledge and craddeled the baby close to his chest.

Looking down at the baby, Kaien came to the conclusion that the baby was one of the most adorable babies he had ever seen in his long life. Despite being recently born, the baby already had whisps of blond-hair, golden like the sun that shone in the skies in the summer. The baby also had beautiful sapphire-like eyes that now stared wide-eyed at him before scrutching her eyes to start crying.

"Why are you alone? You're such a cute baby," Kaien said happily, smiling down at the baby. "I should take you to the police, your parents must be worried about you."

At the mention of her parents, the baby started to wail. Kaien gulped and looked down at the baby, uncertain on what to do before deciding to hum a tune for the baby that could hopefully calm down the baby. As he hummed, the baby started to calm down and looked wide-eyed at him.

He smiled at the baby before looking around to see if there was any evidence of what happened to the child's parents. Kaien blinked his eyes when he noticed a hitai-ate on the ground where the little kid was. Craddling the little girl against his chest, Kaien inspected the hitai-ate.

There seemed to be blood soaked into the hitai-ate and Kaien looked at the baby and then to the hitai-ate, coming to the conclusion that the baby's mother and father was dead. He stared at the kid with pity and then to the hitai-ate, frowning when he saw that there was a word written on the hitai-ate, just above the insignia on it.

"_Her name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."_

That was what he could read from the way the blood was spilled. He glanced at the baby, peeking down at the blanket that covered and came to the conclusion that the baby was indeed a girl. The hitai-ate must had been left by her parents and it seemed as if they had given their kid a name.

A tradegy that was all could he described of what had happened to this little girl in his arms. Only recently born and already her parents were dead, leaving this girl an orphan. He wondered how they must have died and how he would explain to the little girl about her family when she was older.

He smiled, he would worry about it later because he now had a child in his hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze? Your name is filled with weather," Kaien joked, smiling down at the baby girl. "I've a feeling that name suits you, my little maelstorm. You're going to be a troublemaker aren't you?"

The baby gave him a toothless smile and Kaien couldn't help but squeal at the girl. He ticked the baby's stomach, watching as her face light up at him. This only caused him to craddle the baby closer to his heart, watching as the baby slowly closed her eyes.

"Welcome to the family Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Kaien whispered to the sleeping girl. "Or should I call you Naruto Cross? It'll be a less mouthful. Well, I'm certain that you and me are going to get along just fine and that you'll grow into your name sake and be a beautiful woman."

And with those words Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze no longer existed and Naruto Cross was soon legally adopted into Kaien's care.

In the years to come, Naruto would have so many embarrassing moments with her adopted father and would get siblings, who she loved with all of her heart. She would make her dying mother's wish come true without knowing it. She would be exposed into a world, where most people dreamed of.

But for now, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze now known as Naruto Cross was content to sleep on the man's chest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter and for adding this to their favorites and follows.**

* * *

**17 years later**

Naruto Cross knew better than anyone in the school just how annoying the girls from the Day Class could be. She had known the moment she started her prefect duties, known by the way she heard the whispers of the girls in her year about how gorgeous the boys were whenever they caught sight of them. She had known just how much a pain it would be to prevent the Day Class girls finding out the truth when she caught sight of their cameras but also how they stared at those boys with hearts in their eyes.

There should be a rule banning girls like these from entering the school. It would make her life a hell lot more easier if those girls weren't allowed into the school but did her father care about making her life easier? No, he didn't care. It seemed like to her he liked making those creatures arrogant by having those fangirls around.

Did he not see how arrogant the Night Class students were becoming? No amount of discipline seemed to stop them from acting as if they owned the place or stopping them from saying things that could endangered them. Honestly, she couldn't count the amount of times they were so close with the secret of the Night Class being exposed.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the cries of her adopted sister, who must be trying her hardest to prevent the stampede of girls that were all desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the Night Class students. A feat that would be impossible to do due to the fact that there were many girls, who thought they were hopelessly in love with the Night Class students.

Shaking her head, Naruto looked down from her spot in the tree and laughed at the annoyed look in her sister's face. Yuki should have learned by now that it was impossible to hold those girls down without the presence of Zero. The youger boy seemed to be able to make those girls back down, a skill that she was envious of.

If she had his skill then there would be no point of holding them back.

"Don't push!" Yuki cried out, looking around the area and Naruto stiffled the laugh that threatened to come out at the sight of the hopeless expression on her sister's face. "Ok! Ok! Everybody move back please! It's curfew time for everybody in the Day Class so just go back to your dorm!"

Naruto pursed her lips at her sister's words, flickering her eyes at the expression of her fellow students and sighed. It would be a matter of seconds before the girls start to complain about her sister's orders. Sometimes, she wondered what the point was hiding the secret from them. It would be a matter of time before someone in the school figured out the Night Class' secrets.

Her father wasn't exactly doing a good job of keeping a secret if you ask Naruto. If she didn't know the secret herself then she would already make assumption they were vampires. No one could go to school for the whole night. Only creatures of the night could do this but, her father didn't see the flaw of his plan.

No one seemed to have noticed the flaw but as long as no one figured out the truth then Naruto could keep her mouth shut.

She would endure the hellish patroling, the hatred of her classmates, the bloodlust from the Night Class students as long as no one figured out the truth about these students. As long as it made her father happy, she would not complain.

Even if it was becoming a pain in her ass.

Her ears perked at the sound of the Moon Dormitory's gates being opened. It seemed like now the job could really begin, Naruto mused as she jumped down from the tree, landing next to her sister.

"Where were you, Naruto? You're late!"

"I was here the whole time, Yuki," Naruto answered, smiling at her sister as she dusted away the dirt out of her skirt. "And I'm not late, I'm on time for the main event. The girls trying to get in is nowhere as troublesome as when the students actually come out."

"You know them getting in is more important then that!" Yuki said, looking around at the girls that were now trying to make themselves presentable. "If I wasn't here on time then they would try to get in."

"If you weren't here on time then I would have dealt with it like I usually do," Naruto informed her little sister while glaring at the girls that were inching closer to the gate. She smiled in satisfaction when the girls flinched and moved away from the gates. "Besides, didn't we agree to go on rotation? I don't want you to think that you can miss your schoolwork because of this."

"Zero is never here on time," Yuki said as if it was the only explanation on why she came here early. "If he was here on time for once then the rotation would work but he's never here on time!"

Naruto sighed and smiled wearily at her sister's complaint about Zero's lateness. It was getting annoying that Zero was never here on time but Naruto had gotten used to it after the first couple of weeks. She didn't know why her younger brother was late but Naruto would like to think he was late for a good reason. Besides, the younger boy had been looking a little bit tired for the past few weeks as well as being more pale then usual.

She hoped he wasn't getting ill.

"Girls! If I see that any one of you getting any nearer to the gates, you can bet your skinny asses that you'll have detention," Naruto said when she spotted a couple of girls coming near the gates. "I hope you guys wouldn't mind having detention with Sato-sensei and his blackboard of torture."

Immediately, all the girls stepped away from the gates but not before giving her a frosty look for even daring to mention the idea of detention. She simply gave them a charming smile before glancing at her sister, who looked at her with awe as if she had never thought of using the teachers for help.

Of course, no one knew that was a lie but it was the best one she had, no one could count her out of this lie.

The sound of the girl's screeching snapped her out of her thoughts and Naruto watched with a stiffened back as the Night Class students walked out of the open gates. To a stranger, the Night Class students only looked too pretty to hurt someone, they all looked weak but Naruto knew better then that. She knew what they could potentially do, seen the effects on her younger brother but most of all remembered the fact that no matter how kind they were, they still needed to drink blood to live.

In the end, these people were still monsters and it was a fact. No matter how much her father tried to say otherwise, she couldn't ignore what their main source of food was.

"Good morning ladies!" Aidou said, snapping Naruto from her thoughts.

"Morning he says?" Yuki muttered.

Naruto snorted and muttered under her breath. "The idiot just loves to make our jobs harder doesn't he? Honestly, if those bimbos weren't in love with him then, we would be in so much trouble since he says things that just spills the secret."

Yuki opened her mouth to protest before sighing and nodding her head in agreement and in that exact moment, the girls pushed Yuki and her out of theirs way to surround Aidou and the others. Naruto rubbed her head and counted to ten to calm down before glaring at the girls as she pushed herself back up. Her father owed her so much for putting up with this shit.

What the hell was he thinking of allowing these girls have a glimpse of these people? Why the hell doesn't he try to give a harsher punishment to them? He knew how dangerous vampires could be.

"Are you alright Naruto-san?" A blond-haired vampire asked, smiling at her as he offered his hand to help her up. _Oh! It's Takuma-senpai,_ her mind supplied as she took his hand and helped herself up to the ground. She looked at his companions, nodding her head in greeting at them.

She knew she had seen them somewhere but Naruto couldn't remember where she had seen them from. Not in school but somewhere else entirely different. Maybe, she should ask Yuuki about them, the girl was closer to the Night Class then she was.

"I'm fine Ichijo-senpai. You better hurry up to class or else I'll be force to discipline you like these _girls_," Naruto answered, giving him a smile before giving a cold smile at the rest of the girls. They all turned pale and scooted away from each other, glaring at each other as they tried to find out the culprit of pushing her down to the ground. Not that it matter because in the end of the day, they were all in trouble.

"Now I like to think that I'm a fair and just prefect but even I've my limits," Naruto hissed as she walked around the pale girls, who were all quivering under her stare. "I don't mind the annoying pictures being taken, I can stand your annoying screetches of Aidou-senpai! I love you! Or I love you so much, Shiki-senpai! I do not mind being pushed around while you try to get to the object of affection but what I do mind is that you pushed my sister to the ground! What do you have to say for yourself?"

All the girls wisely kept their mouths shut, looking shameful for their actions but Naruto sighed. She couldn't give them detention without her father getting a little bit curious about what they had done to deserve it. If he found out her reasoning, he might cry out how his eldest daughter is so cute in protecting her little sister.

Honestly, she loved the man but she couldn't stand his coddling.

"Class is starting…Kuran," the familiar voice of her younger brother snapped her out of her musing. Naruto blinked her eyes and grimaced at the hostile look Zero was giving to Kaname, who must have helped Yuki up since Zero was clutching the vampire's hand with anger. That boy was going to cause trouble with that blasted vampire one day, Naruto knew that for certain.

For as long as she knew Zero, the younger boy had never been kind to the vampire though he had his excuses. If she had been in his situation, she would hate vampires with a burning passion like him. Still, did he really have to glare at him? The Night Class students were going to cause problems because of her brother's actions towards their dorm president.

She really despised the way they looked up to him. It was like none of them had a mind of their own when it came towards that man.

"Zero, I know you and Kuran-senpai have your differences but unless you want to cause a scene, can you please drop Kuran-senapi's hand," Naruto said, giving the younger boy a tight smile. He scoffed but did as she ask, glaring at the Vampire as he did so before standing beside her.

She shot him a bright smile before staring at the retreating back that belonged to Kaname and then to Yuuki. The younger girl had a flushed look, a look that she always had whenever she was near the younger vampire, which was a look Naruto hated with a burning passion. Her sister shouldn't long for a man like Kaname, a man that just screamed bad news.

For as long as Naruto knew the vampire, her instincts told her that this vampire wasn't somone she wanted an enemy or an ally. He was someone she couldn't trust especially the feelings he gave off…

His feelings were one of darkness and Yuuki didn't need darkness in her life, especially not after the incident.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules right? Even Naruto knows them and she's the one who is the most willing to break the rules," Zero said to Yuki, snapping Naruto from her thoughts.

The said blonde glared at Zero. "I don't break the rules, I bend them and it's only for the Day Class students. If it's the Night Class students, you know I won't bend the rules for them."

Zero grunted at her but the blonde knew that was her brother way of saying that he knew that. This was the only thing that the two of them have in common, their dislike for the Night Class though her came from what happened to her brother as well as the instinct of hers that told her that she shouldn't trust any of them.

Though, the only exception to that instinct was Takuma-senpai and only because he didn't act like the other vampires. It also probably didn't help that they shared the same interest when it came to manga and anime. Anyone who liked those things were alright in her book.

"By the way, Zero can you do your thing and tell the girls to go back now? I already did it this earlier and Yuki isn't scary enough for them to listen so…"

She didn't need to have to say it because a few seconds later, Zero turned his head around, gave the girls his darkest look and yelled at them about how annoying their screams were. Naruto giggled as she watched the girls screaming at his words before rushing towards the dorm. Oh how she loved having Zero with them, he made things so much fun for her.

"You've no right to scold! You were late again!" Yuki snapped, punching him in the arm. "Useless jerk."

"Yuki, Zero might have been late but he was able to get the girls out of here," Naruto said, giving her sister a disapproving look. "That's better then what me and you can do together. Besides, Zero, you have a good reason for being late right?"

Wincing, Zero nodded his head. Naruto narrowed her eyes at this gesture but didn't say anything, making a mental note to talk to her father about it. The last time the younger boy made this gesture was when he was in pain. But why would he be in pain? He hadn't done anything to make him be in pain. The past couple of weeks had been peaceful with the Night Class Students though that could change soon.

She just had a gut feeling that the peacefulness in the campus was going to be destroyed again by some idiotic vampire.

* * *

"Naru-chan! My eldest daughter has finally decided to grace her Tou-san with her beautiful presence!" Her father cried out when she entered the room. Naruto laughed when her father rushed over to her to give her a hug, reminding her of the times whenever she used to run to him for hugs. "So did my cute little Night Class student cause any problems for you?"

Naruto shook her head. "Other then Aidou being an idiot and saying good morning then no. I didn't come to see you about them, I came to talk to you about Zero before Yuki and him come here."

Her father blinked his eyes before nodding his head at her, gesturing for her to take a seat in front of him. She did as he said, putting her legs on the table as she looked up at the ceiling as she tried to find the best way to tell him her worries. He might tell her not to worry or make it a very big deal, both of which wasn't something she wanted to happen.

"Today, Zero was late again," Naruto began and her father smiled at her, looking not one bit worried about what she just said. Then again, he rarely worried about Zero or her. "And he has been like that for the past few weeks. When I asked him if he had a good reason, he nodded his head but he also winced. Tou-san, he never flinches at me…not since the incident."

Her father didn't say anything, smiling at her that told her she shouldn't worry but Naruto couldn't listen to this smile. Not when she could see the worry and the resginated look in her father's eyes, which told her that what she just said confirmed his worries. But what the hell was her father worried about? There was nothing wrong with Zero right?

Her brother wasn't acting that strange for her father to be worried.

"I'll look into it, Naruto," her father said, giving her a smile. "You shouldn't worry about him. You know Zero and how he usually is, I'm sure that there's nothing for you to worry about."

"It's because I know him that I'm worried," Naruto muttered, standing up from her chair and walked towards the mirror. She glanced at the darkening sky before looking down at the ground. "Ever since he started coming to school, he's been on edge and I just have this feeling that he's hiding something from Yuki and me, which is silly. He doesn't hide things from us, especially from Yuki."

Her father smiled and teased. "Is my cute little Naruto jealous of her sibling's bonds?"

"No, of course not," Naruto retorted, shaking her head. "I'm happy that they are close but it just troubles me that Zero is hiding things from us. I don't think Yuki has noticed, which isn't a surprise with her getting in trouble with the teachers about her lack of attention and of course her mooning over Kuran."

"You were like that once, Naruto," her father pointed out to her. "Weren't you the one who barged into my room and declared to me so cutely that you were in love with one of my cute vampires?"

The blonde threw a frosty look to her father, who withered at the glare, before gritting out. "I was thirteen and an idiot. I thought I was in love with them when really I only thought they were good-looking. Besides, I caught him drinking the blood of one of my friends, which made me quickly got over it."

"Still doesn't change the fact that my adorable Naruto still declared it!"

"I was thirteen, Tou-san! It's normal for every twelve year old to declare it!" Naruto muttered, shaking her head. "I was just glad that you never declared it to Yuki or Zero."

"And get beaten up by my cute daughter for it?"

"I don't hit you without a good reason Tou-san," Naruto said, crossing her arms at him. "Haven't you ever notice I hit you when you say thoughtless things to Zero? You've no idea how you takes things too far with him. You should know that after what happened to his family that he doesn't want anything to do with those creatures yet you still make him socialize with them."

Her father didn't say anything but he didn't need too anyways because Naruto knew what her father was silently telling her. Shaking her head, she looked at the picture hunged of her smiling three-year-old self hugging her father before glancing at the Hitai-ate that stood in display.

For as long as she could remember, that Hitai-ate had always been there and seemed to mean a lot to her father but she didn't know why though she felt as if she should know why. She felt as if that thing should belong to her even though she didn't know the significence about it.

Still, she was curious about the blood stains on the Hitai-ate and how it came to happen. Maybe she should ask her father before her siblings come. It might be the only chance she had of knowing that part of her father's mysterious past.

"Hey Tou-san…"

Her words were drowned out by the sound of the door being slammed open. Twisting her body around, Naruto growled in frustration at the sight of her brother stomping towards their father and Yuki trailing after him. They just ruined her chance to find out the truth about the Hitai-ate that hung on the wall. The one thing that she felt a strong connection to.

"This is ridiculous!" Her brother said darkly, looming over their father as he pressed his hands on the table. "How can you possibly expect just the three of us to guard the whole bunch of blood suckers and deal with screaming idiots! Chairman-san."

Her father glanced at her and silently gave her the message that they could talk about what she wanted to talk later. Now they had to deal with a grumpy Zero, who looked ready to murder their father for the responsibility given to them.

"I admit that it is difficult but Naruto had it tougher then you guys," her father pointed out, smiling at her brother. "She had to deal with the responsibility by herself last year."

"And Naruto does a good job!" Zero agreed. "And she's a great help but find someone else to help me before the whole thing impoldes on the two of us! Yuki's worse than useless."

Yuki flushed red in anger at this. "I'm not taking from someone's who is late half the time and absent the rest. Besides Naruto-neechan is late as well."

"I get held back by the teachers because they need my help and I also do clubs," Naruto pointed out to her sister. "You try juggling that along with schoolwork and perfect duties."

_Along with nightmares,_ she added silently in the end as her father talked about how her siblings could find balance if they were as organised as her. She knew she should tell her father about the nightmares she was having, he would know what they were about. He would know something about the Nine-tailed fox that had prieced through a red-haired woman's gut and a man who looked so much like her, a man who looked like he could be related to her.

Which was strange since Naruto was sure her father didn't have anymore relatives. All of them had died in the past two-hundred years, making her and her father the only last living Cross in the family. She didn't know why she dreamt of them in the past fourteen years, she didn't even understand why she felt a connection with them. It felt like she should know them but for the life of hers, she didn't know why.

"…And you still get good grades and do your homework on time," Yuki muttered. "The teachers always make it a point to point it out to me and Zero."

"You'll get there Yuki," Naruto said, smiling good-naturedly at her sister. "You've no idea how I struggled to do the workload and prefect duties especially since I had no help last year. God you guys have no idea how lucky you have each other to help. I had to find ways to make those 'screaming idiots' listen to me before settling on good old-fashioned threatening. You'll get good grades and have the teachers praising you, after all you're a smart girl."

The younger girl smiled at her words, looking flushed at her praise while her father squealed, which only got her to glare at him. Immediately, he quiet down and Naruto took a deep breath as she glanced at her siblings, knowing that she should be the one to explain why their father wouldn't listen to reason.

"Anyways, Zero, Tou-san would hire someone more then capable of helping us but there's a slight problem as you know very well," Zero snorted at her words while Yuki smiled nervously at this. "Since the Night Class are vampires, we can't let anyone in the school know about them not unless we want to have more screaming and not the annoying ones you hate. If we get someone in here then it has to be someone Tou-san trusted, I've asked Tou-san last year about this and he said I'll only get help until you guys come to high school since he trust you guys."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," her father said, taking in a deep breath. "Besides, it's a thankless job with long hours, sleepless nights and no respect. You should have seen how your cute older sister tried so hard to get rid of it."

"Not that you would let me," Naruto muttered. "If you've let me, I wouldn't have to deal with those perverted vampires or that bastard Kuran."

"Ah but even if I've let you Naruto, you would have still stayed after all I know my adorable daughters and loving son won't let me down."

Zero's eyebrows twitched and before Naruto could blink her eyes, the older boy slammed his hand on the table, splitting it apart. The blonde glanced at her father and gave him the look that said, 'you've to say that Tou-san,' but only to get a shrug from him.

Of course he didn't care about his actions.

"You might have taken care of me but I don't remember becoming your son."

Her father opened his mouth to retort but a dark look from his eldest daughter got him to shut up. Naruto flashed him a smile before going to stand beside her brother and sister, slinging her arms around them. Yuki blinked her eyes and Zero arched his eyebrows at her, silently questioning her for what she was doing.

"As long as the Night Class students don't bite anyone then everything is ok, right Yuki?"

The brown-haired girl nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I even think the Night Class seems to be getting really well with the others."

"Not Aidou," Naruto grumbled, remembering a couple of incidents she had with him. "That vampire is going to get the whole Night Class exposed with how he keeps asking about blood types and his damn good-mornings. If it weren't for him, our jobs will be easier."

"Aidou-senapi is just an exception Naruto-neechan," Yuki said, smiling at her. "And he hasn't done anything wrong yet. Besides, I'm just happy to help."

"That makes you the only one because I know my life will be easier without their presence and I don't like having to help Tou-san on this," Naruto muttered. "Especially considering the fact that vampires are a pain in the ass with their arrogance and their ass-kissing to Kuran."

Her father cried out at her words. "Why doesn't my eldest daughter and elder son understand! It seems like only Yuki is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism!"

_Oh boy, here it comes,_ Naruto thought wearily as she watched with a blank expression as her father get into one of his dramatic moments again. They were getting more and more frequent, which was a surprise since she didn't know how they could get anymore frequent.

It must be a sign that she was destined to never have a normal life. Not that she did have one considering who her father was and the fact she didn't like the idea of being normal. Especially considering, what she knew. Knowing about vampires just guaranteed that there's very little chance of having a normal life.

"…I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours, Yuuki, Naruto." Zero said, snapping her from her thoughts. She watched her younger brother as he left the room, flinching at the sound of the door being slammed. A glance to Yuki told her of her annoyance with Zero's behaviour, which caused Naruto to smile. The younger girl wouldn't stay annoyed with Zero for long.

The girl could never stay annoyed with anyone for long.

"If you excuse me Tou-san, I'm also going to do the patrols," Naruto said, flashing them a smile. "After all, today is the day Yuki can get a break from duties and catch up with all her homework."

Yuki looked put down at her words while Kaien simply laughed at her words, nodding in agreement before sprouting nonsense about how lucky Yuki and Zero were, for having a loving sister like Naruto. This only got said blonde to sigh and shot her sister an apologetic look before rushing out of the door, ready to start her patrols for the night.

* * *

"Y'know Zero, if you want Yuki to like you, you should start by not teasing her like that," Naruto said, peering down at the ground before glancing at her younger adopted brother. "If I wasn't observant as I am then I would think you hate her but unfortunately for you, I know that it isn't the case."

Zero grunted and gave her a glare for what she was implying but the blonde only smiled at him, causing him to glare even harder at her. She arched her eyebrow before looking down at the ground, where there was absolutely no students in sight. Maybe, the two of them would be lucky tonight and not have any craze fangirls lurking around.

But knowing her luck, it wouldn't be the case.

She peeked a glance at Zero, who was now looking into the night class to see if there was any missing vampires before flickering her eyes at Kaname. It must be painful for her brother to know that their younger sister longed for the vampire and didn't love him the way he loved her. She wished it wasn't the case, she wished that Yuki could wake up and see that there was someone closer to her that loves her.

But she couldn't tell her sister because she knew her and knew that she would get hurt knowing this and would be torn between them.

She rather have Yuki figure out and deal with it then thrusting her into it.

"Do you follow in your father's view about the members of the Night Class being pacifist?" Zero asked, staring at the talking Night Class. "I know Yuki does but I don't know about you."

"Yuki was brought to our house by Kaname, he saved her from a vampire," Naruto said softly, narrowing her eyes when she caught sight of Kaname and his gang talking. "I know that should make him a good guy after all he gave me a cute little sister but I can't trust him. It isn't because of what he is but the feelings he just emits."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Feelings?"

"For as long as I could remember, I can sense feelings," Naruto informed him as she jumped up onto the ledge. She shot him a bitter smile. "And it isn't happy feelings but feelings that are negative like hatred, disgust and rage those type of things. Like now, I can sense disgust from you but I don't know why you are disgusted."

"What does Kuran feel?"

Naruto closed her eyes as she recounted the feelings that she felt from the older boy this evening. There were so many emotions that the older vampire felt, emotions that just made her want to run away and go to her father for comfort like she had when she first met Kaname. Emotions that were similar to Zero but were just more powerful and more worrying.

"Bloodlust, rage and hatred," Naruto whispered, looking at Kaname and his friends. "His bloodlust gets really strong around Yuki. It's worrying and I'll tell Tou-san to make sure Kuran doesn't hang around her but Tou-san won't do anything and Kaname doesn't spend too much time with Yuki for me to state it. Also, he says that he trusts Kuran with Yuki. A mistake because that vampire is going to cause problems. If not by being a Pureblood vampire then for lusting for imouto's blood."

Zero blinked at this but didn't say anything, not that he could say anything since there was nothing for him to say. A spike in his emotions made Naruto raise her eyebrows, especially at the emotion of guilt. What the hell was her otouto feeling guilty about? He had nothing to be guilty about.

It wasn't like it was his fault that the vampire lusted after Yuki's blood.

The sound of people's loud whispering snapped her from her thoughts and Naruto glanced down, sighing when she caught sight of three Day Class students lurking around. With a shake of her head, Naruto jumped down from the ledge, clutched the tree branch, doing a hip circle before landing down on the ground like a cat.

"You three! I want you to tell me your name and class!" Naruto barked, rubbing the dust off her school uniform as she looked at the three girls peeking from under the bushes. "The school rules prohibits wandering around after dark and we didn't put in there for no reason! It's very dangerous to wander around here, so you better scoot and head to your dorms."

"What the hell is your problem Naruto-chan? We just came to take photos of the night class students! There's nothing wrong with it."

_There's a lot of things wrong with it, the Night Class students are dangerous,_ Naruto thought, analysing the three students to see if there were any injuries on them. Thankfully, there weren't any injuries.

"There's a lot of wrong things about what you're doing," Naruto said stiffly as she grabbed the girls by their sleeves and started to drag them away from the building. "One, what you're doing is an invasion of privacy, secondly, you're breaking the rules and thirdly it's nearly midnight! It's time for you guys to go sleep."

"But!"

"No buts! I'm tired and if you say anything now, I'll consider sending you to Zero and let him deal with you. Now take your pick, do you want to deal with me? Or do you want to deal with Zero, who'll be in an even worse mood then me?"

The three of them glanced at each other and pointed at her. She nodded her head and gestured for them to be in front of her. They gulped but did as she asked though reluctantly but still they did as she asked, which was better than some students, who ignored her orders. She took in a deep breath, glanced at the Night Class students for the last time, frowning when she saw that one of the students weren't in class.

Wasn't it the boy with the mahogany hair colour?

Shit, she needed to know where he was but she couldn't just leave the girls by themselves, where some idiotic Night Class student might suck their blood because they didn't like the tablets. Damn it, now of all times this had to happen! Why couldn't it happen during Yuki's shift.

There was nothing she could do, she would leave the job to Zero while she send these idiotic girls back to class. After that, she could go and sit under her favorite tree where she could get some well-deserved nap, that was if Zero didn't find her or any of the Night Class students. Especially Zero, since the younger boy would complain to her father about her sleeping habits on the job.

Not like he could talk, he slept in class from what she heard from the teachers.

Just as she was about to turn around to tell the girls her plans, Naruto felt her whole body stiffened and without even thinking, she twirled her body around, already in her fighting position. She scrunched her eyebrows when she heard the screams of the troublemaking Day Class girls. Kami, why was she the one who had to find them? Why wasn't it Zero? He would know what to do with them.

Well, he would give them death glares and Naruto didn't want the girls to experience that.

"I'm not here to fight," said a monotone tone voice that could only belonged to the vampire that hung around Takuma a lot. The one that she noticed wasn't in class, who also looked too familiar to her but she didn't know why.

She swore she had seen him somewhere and it wasn't in school, maybe in the cover of magazine or something.

"It's Shiki-senpai!" The girls whispered furiously to each other, blushing as they looked at the Night Class student.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class, Shiki-senpai?" Naruto asked as she glared at the girls to be quiet, who all immediately turned quiet at her glares. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Class has ended," he said indifferently. "And no there's nothing that you can help me with."

"Then why are you here?"

"I heard their screams."

"You heard screams and you automatically decided to follow it?" Naruto asked incredulously, raising her eyebrows at him. He nodded his head at her and she sighed. "Ok but why did you sneak up on me? As you can see here, I've some idiotic troublemakers to deal with."

"Actually I didn't sneak up on you, I was heading to my spot," Shiki explained and Naruto relaxed at hearing this. "It isn't my fault you tensed up or the fact they screamed. There screams interested the Night Class students and Kaname-sama suggested I go check it out."

"Tell Kaname-senpai that there is no need for you to check it out," Naruto hissed and the vampire blinked his eyes at the hostility in her voice. "Honestly, it's like they forget that our duty is to look for troublemakers. He especially know better then anyone that it's my duty."

"It's very rude to talk about Kaname-sama like that," Shiki pointed out dryly to her.

Naruto snorted at this. "Well screw him, I've my job to do and you guys aren't making it any easier espeically Aidou and his tendency to forget the rules my father had made."

"It's only Aidou-senpai that is causing trouble."

She sighed at this and nodded her head in agreement. He was right about that, out of all the Night Class students in the school, it was only Aidou that was causing troubles for them. Aidou was the one that could potentially exposed the whole of Night Class to the Day Class, destroying her father's hard work and the scarifice she had made to do these duties. Shiki and the others had been in their best behavior, making sure they didn't reveal anything to the girls of the Day Class. With a sigh, Naruto glanced at the girls, who were all still star-stuck at seeing Shiki here, and rolled her eyes in annoyance at their behavior.

"I'll love to stay and chat with you Shiki-senapi but I've to take these girls to the headmaster," Naruto said, tugging the girls' arms and shot them a dark look when they tried to protest. "But it was nice talking to you. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon."

"You don't mean it."

Naruto blinked her eyes at this before shrugging her shoulder. "If you mean nice talking to you then yes but I do sincerely hope you have a good afternoon and say hi to Takuma-senpai for me and tell him that he owes me my manga back. He'll know which one I'm talking about. Honestly, that will be the last time I lend him things."

Shiki nodded his head at her and without a second glance, the blonde tugged the girls' by their arms and dragged them away from the vampires, ignoring their whispers about how Shiki looked so cool today. Why did they lust after them? She got the idea that they were gorgoeus as hell but couldn't they sense that the Night Class students were dangerous. Even Takuma was dangerous and he was the nicest one out of the bunch.

In the end, they lusted after blood and were only gorgeous so that they could lure the humans into a false sense of security.

At the end of the day, they were followers of their instinct and would kill so many people because of said instinct. You could never find a vampire that could last long without drinking blood, a vampire that didn't drink blood was a vampire that would sooner or later break. It was only natural for them to drink blood as it was their instinct to do it.

With a shake of her head, Naruto glanced at the girls and decided that after she was done dealing with them that she would get some sleep.

* * *

Naruto frowned as she walked through the sewer that seemed to be never-ending, looking as if it could stretched on forever. She didn't know how she got here. All she remembered was taking a nap while the teacher talked about the electronic configuration and how they were suppose to write it down. There was no explanation on how she could go from sleeping in the chair during lesson to coming to some sewer that didn't have any disgusting smells except for something burning, which makes no sense since there was water here.

She stopped walking when she caught sight of huge prision bars and her whole heart stopped beating at the sight of a familiar fox with nine-tails. What the hell was going on here? Why the hell was there a giant fox in here? Was this a dream? No, it had to be a dream because she was sure that people would notice if there was a huge fox in the sewers, especially one with that many tails. Still, why was it in a cage? Wasn't it just cruel to put an animal in a cage? It was just sickening. Yet, there was something about this fox that just made her quiver in fear, something about it that just made her sweat. She felt as if she should know it.

"_**So my jailor has finally graced me with her presence after seventeen years,"**_ the fox grumbled, staring down at her. She blinked her eyes again and again as she tried to make sense of what was happening to her. First off, she woke up to find herself in a sewer and followed the burning smell, only to find a fox with nine-tails in a cage. Not only did the fox had nine-tails but it could also talk. Now, she was no animal expert but she was certain that foxes don't speak a human language. Although, foxes were small and didn't have a human upper body while this fox did. Hell, it was bigger then the school building and yet it could fit a sewer.

What the hell was happening?

"_What do you mean jailor? I've never been to prison before or work in one before, which means I'm not your jailor! And why am I asking this, I need to find a way back to school before Tou-san panics and do something stupid!"_ Naruto cried out, bitting her lips. "_I know I shouldn't have fallen asleep though I've no clue on how I got here!"_

"_**You're truly are your mother's daughter,"**_ The fox stated, looking at her as if she was somekind of idiot._** "We're in your mind, gaki and I'm the great Kyuubi."**_

Naruto blinked her eyes. _"You knew my mother? How the hell did you know her? Tell me what was she like? Tou-san doesn't tell me about her. Also, what's a Kyuubi? It can't possibly be your name!"_

"_**Of course I know your mother, she was my jailor before you,"**_ The Kyuubi grumbled, glaring at her as if it was her fault her mother had also been his jailor. Not that it was because she couldn't have possibly done anything for her mother to become a jailor._** "And no, I won't tell you about your mother. I'm not someone you can order around! I'm stronger then you! More powerful then you can ever hope to be! I've destroyed villages with a swipe of my tail! And I won't tell you my name, you haven't earned it!"**_

Naruto tilted her head._ "If you're so strong then why are you in my mind? Surely if you're strong then it'll be easy for you to get out of the cage."_

"_**Because it was your father who sealed me in you! It was him who sealed me inside of you with the help of your mother!"**_ The Kyuubi roared, glaring at her and Naruto blinked her eyes at this news. Father? Her father would tell her if he had sealed a demon inside of her. After all, he didn't keep secrets from her. He had taken care of her and would tell him how her mother died that was why she didn't ask because she thought he would tell her.

She thought he would tell her something this big.

"_My father didn't seal you inside of me! He would tell me if he had done something like that!"_

"_**You mean that pathetic man who rants about you being cute? That man isn't your biological father,"**_ Naruto shook her head furiosly at this and the fox laughed at her._** "You know it is the truth after all he never talks about your mother even though you ask him. You don't have anything in common with your appearance! You have known it all along!"**_

Naruto opened her mouth to protest, to tell him that he was wrong but couldn't find it in herself to tell him that he was wrong. The fox was right. She had known for a long time Kaien wasn't her father. She knew by the way she never saw pictures of her mother or any woman with her father. She knew because she didn't look like her father.

"_How the hell do you know these things about me? How did you know that I know Tou-san isn't my biological father?"_

The fox snorted._** "I've been apart of your life since the day you were born! I know everything about you like how you used to be jealous of your little sister for having your father's attention. I know how you hated that vampire visiting and how he only paid attention to Yuki but never to you, even though you were prettier then her."**_

Naruto gulped at this and the fox continued. "_**I know how close you were to killing one of the vampires after you found him sucking the blood of one of your friends. I knew how it torn you apart because you liked that vampire a lot. You were so close to tapping into my powers, only for that vampire to save you. Till this day, you've no idea on how to act around him. You don't know to hate him because of what he is and what his kind did to your adopted brother as well as listening to Kuran, or to like him because he saved you from doing something that could have broken your heart!"**_

"_I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"_ Naruto snarled._ "You shut your pipehole! I'm not grateful to that vampire and I don't hate him. He saved me once and that was it. It wasn't his kind that hurt Zero but Kaname's kind that did it. It was a pureblood that murdered Zero's family, not the aristocrats!"_

"_**It doesn't change the fact that you hate his guts for following Kuran!"**_

"Shut the hell up you damn fox!" Naruto yelled, blinking her eyes when she saw that she was back in her classroom. She flushed red when she saw the shocked expression on the teacher's face, which soon melted away into an expression of anger. Some of the students were giggling at her, looking amused that she had said that to the teacher, while the others looked shock that she had dared say that to the teacher.

"Cross-san! You'll have detention for sleeping in class and yelling at me to shut up! I'll be having a word with your father about this," The teacher hissed, giving her a disapproving looks while the other students snickered at her bad fortune. Naruto simply sighed, not bothering to tell the teacher that she wasn't telling him to shut up but the fox.

There was no way that the teacher would believe that and Naruto couldn't believe what happened so for now, she was going to pretend that it didn't happen. She was going to pretend that none of these things happened.

Because there was no way her biological parents would put a fox into her mind or the fact that her father would hide the fact that they weren't really related to each other. Until, she heard her father admit the truth then she would pretend that none of these things happened.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review**

**I would really love your thoughts on this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who added this to their favourites and follows as well as reviewing this story.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the crowding girls that were waiting anxiously for the Night Class students to come out, which would be impossible since it's still morning and all of them would be sleeping. She knew today was supposed to be her day of rest since tomorrow she was going to work with her siblings since it was Valentine's day, a day where the girls were the most rowdiest and the Night Class students being more arrogant then usual. She knew she should get some rest before that day but Naruto couldn't find it in herself to sleep.

Ever since she met the Kyuubi, Naruto didn't have any decent sleep since she was either talking to the fox or having nightmares of those two mysterious people's death.

"_**Why are fangirls always so loud?"**_

The blonde blinked her eyes and twisted her head to find the source of the voice before realizing that it was the fox inside of her speaking. She sighed. Great, now the fox was making contact with her in her reality and not in her sleep like it usually did. There goes any chance of making sure her father didn't find out about the fox because if her father finds out about her daydreaming again then he would know that something was up.

The last thing she needed was for her father to know about the Kyuubi.

"_I don't know about the fangirls you know but the fangirls I know are loud because they can't wait to see the Night Class students,"_ Naruto answered darkly, glaring at every girl on the ground that was worshipping the ground the Night Class students walked on. _"I don't know what the hell they see in them."_

"_**You're the same as them,"**_ The Kyuubi pointed out to her and the blonde could almost sense the amusement in his voice as he said this. She glared harder at the girls. _**"You were once in love with a vampire but then after seeing what he did to your friend, you quit on the idea of being in love with them, which isn't working. You still love one of their kind."**_

"_I'm not in love with any of their kind and don't you have anything else to be doing? Like terrorizing small kids or something?"_

"_**I would do that but a little brat here won't let me do it."**_

"_Like I said to you before, I ain't a idiot Just because you shocked me with your presence a month ago with your news of being sealed within me, doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to let you out,"_ Naruto hissed, crossing her arms as she watched her little sister blow the whistle that signalled the girls to stop what they were doing._ "If you wanted me to let you out then you shouldn't have told me that you're jailed into my stomach or my mind or whatever you called it. I know that there's a reason why you have been sealed inside of me and it isn't a good reason. So shut your pipe hole and let me concentrate on what's happening."_

"_**And that's the way the brat shows her thanks for me healing her wounds every time she got injured or made sure she never got sick,**_" The Kyuubi grumbled, causing Naruto to curl her lips up into a small smile. _**"Besides we both know that you are not going to do a damn thing to help your sister and brother in this situation. You're just going to watch the show and see the reactions of those bloodsuckers."**_

"_Very true but you can't argue that it can be quite amusing to see their reactions,"_ Naruto pointed out to the Kyuubi. _"I mean you always seem to bother me around this time and you do have the most interesting commentary about the Vampires and how 'pretty' they are. I especially like how you call Aidou-senpai, the 'annoying' blond and Kaname as a 'girly' boy. If I didn't know I would get into trouble with Tou-san and the Vampires, I would so use those names."_

"_**You should see my nicknames for Madara Uchiha,"**_ The Kyuubi said, hissing the name Madra Uchiha as if it was a cursed name. _**"Those vampires aren't as strong as me! Especially that Kaname! I don't understand why you won't let me at least do some destruction to them!"**_

"_Careful now Kyuubi, people will think you're whining."_

"_**Che. I do not whine! I complain."**_

"_You're in denial."_

"_**You're too much like your mother when it comes to teasing,"**_ The Kyuubi grumbled.

Naruto blinked her eyes before closing her eyes at hearing this. She had forgotten her mother used to be the jailor of this fox too, which mean this fox was the only connection she had to a mother that had long since died. This was the only fox that knew about her family, about where she actually came from and knew all her dark secrets, which was annoying really.

Still, that meant she could ask the fox anything about her mother.

"_Hey Kyuubi, can you tell me something about my mother? Was she a vampire or something? Or a Vampire Hunter like Tou-san."_

The Kyuubi kept quiet and the blonde looked down at the crowding girls. She knew she shouldn't expect much from the fox since he didn't seem to like talking about his previous jailor. Not that she could blame him since she helped sealed him inside of her and it must be painful for him not to have any sense of freedom. She would give him freedom but Naruto knew that her parents sealed the fox inside of her for a reason.

She knew that her dreams of those two people being pierced through their guts were due to the fox inside of her. No matter how annoying the Kyuubi was or how much she loved their banters, she couldn't let it out. Not with the chance of her classmates screaming and her siblings looking at her with fear, looking at her like she was some kind of monster.

"_**Your mother was a kunoichi and your father was a shinobi that's all you need to know."**_

Naruto nodded her head at this. This was as much as she would get from the fox and while it was not enough to satisfy her growing hunger of knowing her parents, she was willing to do as the fox asked. The Kyuubi might not say it but she knew the betrayal of her mother sealing him inside of her hurt and perhaps, he might have once loved her mother.

Or maybe, her mother had been the only person he could talk to and now he talked to her because he was lonely now.

She shook her head and glanced down at the screaming girls before glancing at her watch, which told her that it was nearly time for class to start. She sighed and jumped down from the trees, landing gracefully down on the ground. She stood up and dusted the dirt off of her clothes, making sure that no one especially her siblings knew about the fact she was there. Zero would be questioning her of her actions while Yuuki would know something was up because of the fact she disregard the schedule and her hatred of vampires.

She blinked her eyes when she saw her little brother standing in front of her, hands crossed as he looked down at her. Normally she would be happy to see her brother but, the sickly paleness in her brother's face and the fact she could sense the bloodlust in her brother made her worried. When did Zero start to have that feeling? Why was it growing? There was no Vampires here that would make him feel like that.

What the hell was going on?

"You should be heading to class, Naruto!" Zero said, snapping her from her train of thought. She blinked her eyes when she saw the glare in his face but shook her head. That was her brother way of telling her that he cared about her.

The blonde shrugged her shoulder. "I thought I should go see how Yuki would be doing with the girls. She's trying her best to prevent them from entering but it isn't working for her. Now that you're here, I can go to class because I know you can help her."

"I just arrived. Why weren't you helping her before?"

"I can't help her all the time can I?" Naruto asked blankly. "If I help her all the time then she won't learn anything. Besides I should be asking you why you weren't here earlier. You've been acting more distant Zero and I'm worried about you. What's going on with you?"

"There's nothing for you to be worried about."

"…And that tells me I need to worry about you," She informed him, looking up at the sky. "Yuki might not notice this and I'm certain that Tou-san has but you're becoming more pale to the point you look sick. You never get sick so why do you look so sick now? Zero, what's happening? Tell me."

"I'm fine Naruto."

"You're not fine and everyone with eyes can see that," Naruto snapped and her eyes immediately softened at him. "It's ok if you don't tell me but if there's anyway I can help you, you tell me because Zero, you have me, Tou-san and Yuuki now. I know without a doubt that I don't want to see you suffer. So please don't keep things to yourself."

Zero didn't say anything, only nodding his head at her and watched her as she walked away. Naruto knew she shouldn't expect her little brother to tell her all his problems but she just wished that he would tell her. She knew that he was suffering but she didn't know what he was suffering from. It wasn't from heartache because Zero was a lot stronger then that. It was something to do with his body but what illness, she didn't know.

She just wished that the younger boy told her what was going through his mind and what he was going through. No matter how much time she spent with him and Yuki, it didn't mean that she could suddenly read his mind or know what was going through his mind.

There was no point of her asking him because in the end of the day, Zero wasn't going to tell her and for now, Naruto was going to accept this. If she couldn't tell him her secrets then she certainly couldn't demand for him to tell her secrets.

But one day, she was going to figure out what was wrong with Zero.

* * *

Naruto bit her lips at the sight of her father's newest getup. She wasn't going to say anything. She wasn't going to make a comment about the idiocy of his clothing. She was going to smile and listened to him as he explained why the hell he called them up here. There was no point of her telling him that the outfit he was wearing was stupid or ugly because it would hurt his feelings and Naruto didn't want to hurt the man's feelings.

Still, why wear a hat inside the school? Did he not know how embarrassing it was for people to see this?

"I know that tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I also realize that the school is going to be buzzing with excitement," her father said, snapping her from her train of thought. "But there's also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the Night Class's true identity. For that reason, I expect the three of you to be even more diligent than ever. You are after, the school guardians!"

Naruto nodded her head while her younger sister beamed at him, saying to the man that they would do it, while Zero sighed and muttered about how they should just banned the whole event. Not that she could blame him because it would be so much easier for it to be banned but, you couldn't just banned an event. Naruto knew just how important Valentine's Day was to the Day Class students but also to Night Class students, after all some of them did have feelings for a few of them.

Although, those feelings were for the Day Class students that weren't their fangirls.

"We could do that but wouldn't that just inspire a revolt?" Kaien asked, bringing Naruto back to their conversation. "It's best to give them an outlet. And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable, such dear little creatures…"

"Tou-san, please for the sake of Zero and myself, don't describe them as adorable," Naruto said calmly to her father. "They may look 'adorable' but you must remember that it's because of their 'adorableness' that humans are lured to them and the girls sneaked out at night to see them. So call them that behind our backs because then I won't have to hold Zero back from hitting you."

"Why is my cute daughter so mean?"

"Because she's annoyed that you called her here because of this," Naruto retorted. "I know what to do in Valentine's Day and have much better things to do then being here like doing my homework or studying for my physics test."

Her father pouted at this. "Why must you be so serious Naru-chan? And we both know that you're actually going to be making chocolate for me and Zero here."

"Keep acting this way and I won't make any chocolate for you."

Her father immediately shut up and Naruto nodded her head in satisfaction before taking a seat on the chair. If there was one thing that the blonde knew that only thing that made her feminine it was the fact that she could cook, something that Yuuki couldn't do well, and the one thing she had in common with her brother. From what Yuuki said, her cooking skills couldn't be beaten by anyone except perhaps Zero but considering the fact, her father ordered her to teach him, well it was understandable.

No matter how many times Naruto taught Yuuki, the girl couldn't get the hang of it.

"Now I understand that Vampires have been the enemies of humans for some centuries now," Naruto rolled her eyes at this. "But there are still some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully. It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our two races. Naruto and Kiriyu, even though you may think it's impossible now…someday, I want you to understand that. I taught you this Naruto."

"I know you did Tou-san but after that _incident_, I don't think it's possible," Naruto said, looking grim faced as she remembered the day's events. Her father looked pained at the memory, knowing just how much that day had affected her.

"What incident, Naruto-neechan?" Yuki asked, looking wide-eyed at her older sister.

The blonde pursed her lips. "When I was thirteen, I caught a Night Class student sucking the blood of my friend. He was sucking her blood to the point she was going to die from blood loss, Yuki-chan. My friend nearly died that day Yuki-chan and I couldn't do anything to stop it…I was afraid to stop it because I had no idea what he would do if I had interrupted him. Till this day, I remember his red eyes; I remember the screams of my friend. That's why I don't think Vampires won't be able to live peacefully with humans. If a Night Class student can't handle flowing the rules then who is to say the Vampires outside can?"

Yuki blinked her eyes at this question, looking uncertain on how to answer her question. Naruto cleared her throat, getting rid of the lump that was being forming in her throat. What the young girl didn't know was that vampire was someone she used to have a crush on. Someone who she liked because she thought he was different and smart but she was a fool to think like that.

A huge fool to believe in her father's words.

"Now if you excuse me Tou-san, I'm going to the kitchen to make the Valentine Day chocolates," Naruto said, keeping her tone even to make sure that no one could hear the pain in her voice. "I'm thinking of making white chocolate, will that please you Tou-san, Zero?"

"I'm going to get Naru-chan's special chocolate!" Her father cried in delight, clapping his hands as his eyes sparkled. Zero simply grunted but the blonde knew that was him telling her he would be ok with white chocolate.

Naruto laughed and nodded her head, glancing at her father and siblings for the last time before walking out of the door.

* * *

"What're you doing here, Ichijou-senpai, Shiki-senpai? The two of you should be in class right now," Naruto said, not bothering to look up to stare at them. The blonde was too busy mixing the white chocolate together to look at them. She grabbed the peppermint extract, knowing that her little brother loved mint chocolate even if he pretended he didn't like it.

"We just followed the smell of the chocolate, Naru-chan and it's break time," Ichijou answered, beaming at her. Naruto looked up and stared at the cheerful vampire with a raised eyebrow before shrugging her shoulder. It wasn't her business. She knew that while they may like chocolate, they wouldn't like it as enough as blood.

"I see so why aren't you with Kuran-senpai?" Naruto asked as she poured the chocolate into the candy animal mold that her father bought for her birthday. "And don't call me Naru-chan Ichijou-senpai! Also where's the manga you borrowed from me? I need it back sometime soon before I become old. I mean not all of us are growing to live for a long time."

Ichijou laughed and Shiki stared at her, looking taken back that she would say something like that. She shrugged her shoulder at him and lifted the chocolate a few inches above the air, before dropping it down in the counter. She narrowed her eyes, checking to make sure that there was no air bubbles in the chocolate and nodded her head when she saw that there was no air bubbles were in there.

"Hey Naruto, am I going to get chocolate?" Ichijou asked, looking wide-eyed at her.

Naruto tilted her head, looking at him thoughtfully, before shaking her head at him. "Nope. You're going to get chocolate from the other girls tomorrow so I doubt that you need to eat my chocolate. Besides what will the other students think when they see I'm giving out chocolate? I've a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation do you have?" Shiki asked, tilting his head at them.

She clapped her hands together and put the chocolate into the refrigerator, opening her phone where she could start the timer for them. With that done, she turned her body around and looked at the older vampire. He had a blank look in his expression but somehow still have a tint of curiosity, which was weird since Naruto didn't know anyone could pulled that off.

"I'm well known for not liking any guys be it the Night Class or Day Class," Naruto answered. "I don't give out chocolate, well publically anyways since I don't give Zero chocolate in front of everyone. I'm also known for turning down guys and never giving them chocolates."

"Which is a pity since Naruto's chocolate is so delicious!" Ichijou declared as he looked at the refrigerator with hunger.

"How would you know that? I never gave you any chocolate unless…Takuma-senpai, you didn't...you didn't steal the chocolates from last year batch did you?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the older vampire. He gave her a guilty look and nodded his head. Naruto glared harder at him. "Did you know how hard I work for making those chocolate? It was more troubling that I had to redo it because most of the chocolate was eaten."

"Well then you shouldn't put it in the kitchen here," Shiki said in a monotone.

"And do it in my father's house, hell no," Naruto retorted, crossing her arms at him. "Tou-san will smell it and do the same thing that Takuma-senpai did and then I'll redo the whole thing. If I did it in the Sun Dorm then everyone will notice and talk about it, trying to make guesses on the boy I'll be giving it. It'll be too annoying for me to deal with."

Shiki nodded his head at this answer and sniffed the air, taking a step closer to her. Naruto took a step back and glanced at Ichijou, who frowned at this sudden behaviour. He opened his mouth to say something to Shiki but the vampire took a step back, looking up and down at her as if he had just realized something.

"You smell like chocolate flavoured Pocky and foxes," Shiki finally commented.

Naruto turned red at this comment and Ichijou looked wide-eyed at this, shooting the younger vampire a surprised look. He opened his mouth to give her an apology but she just shook her head at him, giving him a painful smile. She wasn't afraid of Shiki if that was why he was worried. No, what scared her was the fact that he openly stated the one thing she didn't want people to know about.

Still, it was kind of embarrassing that she was compared to food or the fact that she smelled like an animal.

"_**I don't understand what's so bad of being my container! You should be proud that you have the strongest Bijuu in you!"**_ The Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto clenched her hands into a fist at this.

"_There's more of you! Great! And why should I be proud of having you? It means I'm more of a freak!"_

That got the fox to be quiet.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Shiki…"

"It's alright," Naruto said, waving his apology off as she stared at the older vampire. "I'll take it as a compliment. It's the first time ever said that I smelled like chocolate flavoured pocky or foxes. It just took me by surprise that's all."

"It was—sort of a compliment."

Naruto smiled at him and nodded her head before blinking her eyes when she heard the alarm of her phone going off. Without a second thought, she rushed and grabbed the chocolate out of the fridge and gently scooped it out of the animal mold, making sure that the shapes weren't ruined during the transfer. She beamed when she saw that the chocolates were made perfectly.

She glanced at the two vampires and then to the chocolate animals before shrugging her shoulders at them. "Since you guys are here, I'm going to let you try the chocolate and tell me if it's ok. I can't have Tou-san or Zero eating bad chocolate can I? They won't have the stomach for it!"

The two vampires glanced at each other and without a second thought; Ichijou took the cat chocolate and gobbled it down. Shiki stared at her and she gestured for him to pick one, he nodded his head and took the fox chocolate. She blinked her eyes. She would have thought he would take the owl or the sloth, not the fox.

That just showed her she was just wrong to assumed things.

"Naru-chan! It tastes so good!" Ichijou moaned and Naruto laughed at this. "Can I've one more?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with whip cream on top?"

"I'm still saying no."

"What if I help you with the wrapping!"

"Nice try but I'm not giving you anymore chocolate."

He pouted at her and Naruto sighed, wondering how the older vampire could be so childish. She glanced at Shiki, who had finished the chocolate. She raised her eyebrows at him. He nodded his head at her, which told her that he liked the chocolate. She watched as Shiki licked the chocolate from his finger, raising his eyebrows when he saw the flush expression on her face.

The way he did it was a little bit perverted if you asked her.

"_**That's because you're a little pervert,"**_ The Kyuubi stated._** "I can't count the number of times, I've heard your thoughts on the vampire doing it with you. You know if you want to get rid of the itch, you should just ask him to do it with you. I've no doubt that the vampire won't mind. I'm sure he shares the same feelings as you! I'm sure he loves you like the way you do!"**_

"_You pervert! And stop being so sarcastic!"_

"Naruto? Is something the matter?"

Naruto flushed red and shook her head. "O-Of course not, Ichijou-senpai! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to wrap the chocolates and go back to my dorm where I'll get some sleep. Yup, some well-deserved sleep."

The blond-haired vampire nodded his head, giving her a smile before grabbing the mahogany haired boy out with him. She waited till he was gone before slumping down at the ground, cradling her head as she tried to process what happened. If Ichijou hadn't stopped her then she would have confessed her feelings out for everyone to hear and Naruto didn't want anyone to figure out about her feelings. She didn't want people to know of the conflict in her heart.

Yuki would call her a hypocrite and Zero…Zero would never look at her the same way because he hated vampires. Her father would cry tears of joys in hearing this and Naruto wouldn't be able to handle it. Hell, she couldn't handle her situation right now. She couldn't deal with the fact that she had a fox inside of her gut, who just loved to talk and tell her about her feelings. It was like the fox took pleasure of her pain.

He probably did.

"Naruto-neechan, why are you in here?" Yuki asked, snapping her from her thoughts. There was a look of panic in her eyes. "Did something happen to you? Did one of the vampires tried to do something to you?"

Naruto blinked her eyes and shook her head, grabbing her sister's hand as she tried to steady her wobbly legs. She avoided her sister's eyes as she calmed down her racing heart. Love. She wasn't in love with anyone. The stupid fox was wrong because for her to fall in love would mean she knew him. For her to be in love, it would mean her heart would be in one whole piece and not broken into a millions pieces.

Her heart was broken the day she caught her crush sucking the blood of her best friend and ruined her friendship with said best-friend.

"I'm fine Yuki, there's nothing for you to worry about," Naruto said to her little sister, ruffling her hair as she grabbed the chocolates in the counter. "I'm your big sister and that means nothing can ever happen to me right? I promised you on that day that nothing is ever going to happen to me."

Yuki smiled at this but Naruto could see the worry in her sister's eyes. It was funny how Yuki was looking at her as if she was made of glass because it was Yuki that was fragile. It was Yuki who probably wouldn't be able to handle if Kaname didn't love her. It was Yuki who cried whenever she got hurt when they were younger.

Her heart may be broken but her will wasn't broken and for now that was enough for Naruto.

"Naruto-neechan, you look really pale. Are you sure that's everything is all right?"

"It's just that time of the month I guess Yuki-chan," Naruto said, shaking her head at her sister. "Look, there's nothing to worry about. You know I never had a sick day in my life so everything is going to be okay, okay Yuki?"

Her sister stared into her eyes and nodded her head, giving her a tensed smile. This made the blonde sighed. She knew that Yuki wasn't going to believe her and that nothing she was going to say to her little sister would make the girl believe her. Not that she blamed her because Naruto couldn't believe the words she was sprouting herself.

"So…Naruto-neechan what are you doing in this kitchen?"

"I was making chocolate like I said I was going to do," Naruto said, gesturing to the chocolate animals. "I could ask you the same thing, why are you here? Don't you have patrols to do my dear little sister?"

"I…I was hoping to steal some chocolate from here," Yuki admitted, smiling guiltily at her. "I want to make chocolate for Kaname and well I checked the Chairman's fridge but he doesn't have any chocolate so…"

"Do you want me to help?" Naruto asked, smiling at her sister.

"You'll help me! I thought you don't like Kuran-senpai!"

"I don't like him but my little sister does so I'm suppose to be a good big sister and help you win his heart," Yuki flushed red at this comment and Naruto smiled but inwardly, she winced. Poor Zero and his one-sided crush. "Besides I don't want to Kuran-senpai to suffer your bad cooking skills."

"I'm not that bad!"

"I'm certain that Zero had food poisoning because of your cooking."

Yuki pouted at this but the blonde didn't miss the amused look in her sister's eyes or the love in them as they remembered fondly that day. Naruto smiled softly at her sister. She wished that Yuki would just realize her feelings for their brother and realized just how bad news Kaname was. She knew if she said anything to Yuki then the girl would listen but wouldn't listen to her caution.

She sighed.

What was happening between her siblings and Kaname wasn't any her business anyways. Her siblings' love life wasn't something she should get involved in even if it was tempting to meddle in it.

* * *

Yuki stretched her arms as she watched her other female classmates chatter about their chocolates and whom they might be giving it too. She touched her pockets and felt the two wrapped chocolate balls that she made with Naruto. If she didn't have Naruto's help then she would have no choice but to spend her money on chocolate from the shop. Thankfully, she had caught her sister making chocolate and had her help.

Still, Yuki couldn't help but noticed that her sister had less chocolate then usual. Two less to be exact because her sister always made ten chocolate animals but this year, she only had eight chocolate made this year. Well seven since Naruto let her eat one. Her eyes gazed over as she thought about the delicious chocolate she ate.

If only she had Naruto's talent for cooking.

"Everyone is getting restless," Yori observed as she arranged her books neatly, eyeing the girls that were giggling as they talked about the wrapping of their chocolate. Yuuki blinked her eyes and stared at the girls, nodding her head in agreement before she glanced at her friend.

"Aren't you giving anyone chocolate, Yori?"

Yori sighed and shook her head. "I can't be bothered."

"Not even for the Night Class students?"

Yori smiled and admitted. "To be honest, I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class anyway. What about you?"

Yuki blushed at this question and looked down at her hands. She knew she should denied it but Naruto had always told her never to lie and there was always a chance her sister would find out her denial. The blonde had always an acute sense on when she was denying or lying about something. It was almost like the blonde had a sixth sense for these types of things.

"The truth is Naruto-neechan helped me make my chocolate," Yuki admitted, fingering the badly wrapped chocolate. Yori looked taken back at this news, reminding Yuki that no one knew that her scary older sister could actually be a very good baker and a very talented cook. Though, her sister loved making ramen more then any other food. "I haven't made chocolate before but Naruto-neechan makes chocolate every Valentine's Day so when she learnt I was going to make chocolate, she offered to help me make it.

Yuki ignored the glares that Zero was giving her as she said this even though all she wanted to do was buried her face under her books to hide from the glares. How could Naruto say that Zero's glares weren't as scary as people made them to be? She really wondered where Naruto got her bravery from because even the Chairman scared of Zero's glare.

"Who does Naruto-senpai give her chocolate to?"

Yuki tilted her head. "Well every year, she makes chocolate for Zero and the Chairman. She never makes chocolate for the other guys except there was that one Valentine Day when Naruto-neechan made even more chocolate for usual. I think Naruto-neechan had a crush on a guy at that time but she never told anyone who it was."

Though Yuki had her suspicions but she couldn't say anything since Naruto would deny about who she was making the chocolate for.

"So? Who are you giving it to? I mean it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us…"

Yuki kept quiet but she knew that as soon as Zero and her were alone that the older boy was going to give her rant about giving them chocolate. She wondered if the older boy would give a rant to Naruto if she ever gave a student from the Night Class a chocolate and nodded her head. Of course he would because he was so protective of their sister even though their sister could protect herself well.

After all, Naruto was the only one who would dare strike a vampire even if she had no weapon against them. Sometimes, Yuki wondered if there was anything that could bring their sister down. For as long as she could remember, the blonde had always been a fighter, someone that wouldn't back down in what she believed in. Naruto was someone that no one would try to mess with. She was someone that boys in the Day Class admired and the girls hated.

The girls might hate her because of the fact that it was no secret that a few members of the Night Class had looked like they were lusting after her sister.

* * *

Naruto put her hands in her waist as she stared stoically at all the girls that were pushing each other as they lined up to give the chocolate of their crush. She found herself biting her lips when she caught sight of the boy's lines. Oh how she had forgotten about those poor bastards, who thought that they might have a chance with these girls. A lot of the Vampire girls in the Night Class was either engaged to someone or in love with Kaname.

None of these boys would ever have a chance with these girls.

"Naruto-neechan, how long have you been here?" Yuki asked, looking wide-eyed at her as she looked around the room where the gates were all set up and ready to go.

"Not long so you guys aren't late for the event," Naruto said, waving her hands at them. "Tou-san decided as a Valentine's Day present for us, he was going to be the one setting the gates up since, usually I'll be the one doing it."

Yuuki nodded her head at this and Naruto smiled at her before blowing the whistle that rung throughout the area. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looked at her and stood up straight. Zero and Yuki raised their eyebrows at this but the blonde shrugged her shoulder at them. She just felt like doing that and also she needed to give them a speech while they waited for the Night Class students to arrive. After all, they couldn't start the main event without the stars could they? Well they could but there would be no fun.

"Oh before I forget, Zero, I've something for you," Naruto said, smiling at her little brother as she handed him her chocolate. He nodded his head and looked at Yuuki as if telling her that was what you gave someone on Valentine's Day. The brown-haired girl simply stuck her tongue out at the older boy.

Shaking her head at them, Naruto cleared her throat and started her speech. "Well I don't know all of you but I do hope that all of you know who I'm but if you people don't know me then I'll guess I'll start the long boring speech about how I'm apart of the disciplinary committee and my job is to do this and do that but let's skip that boring bit because you'll know that as the school year pass. My name is Cross Naruto and I'm a second year student of this school. Also before someone asked if I'm related to the Chairman then the answer is an unfortunate yes but I pretend that I'm not his daughter so you guys can too! Now if you don't know me, you'll think I'm beautiful, I'm dumb, I'm a slacker and I eat too much ramen…"

Everyone laughed at this while some of the students looked at her with guilt.

"Now if you do know me then you'll all know that I ain't dumb and I'm no slacker but I do eat too much ramen as everyone in my class would point out and of course beautiful," Naruto said and she could see the girls giggling at her words while others nodded their heads in agreement. "Now I'm suppose to talk to you about the rules of the whole thing before the Night Class students come but do we really want to hear that? Or do you want to know some juicy gossip on the guys you like?"

Yuki and Zero looked at her in alarm but the blonde raised her hands at them to tell them that she knew what she was doing while the girls and boys cried out that they wanted the second option. She had been doing this job longer then the pair of them and she knew what to tell them and not what to tell them.

"I see that all of you want some juicy gossip! Which one should I start with? There're just so many that I don't know which one to start with," Naruto said, pouting at them. "How about this? We go by alphabetical order. It would save me the trouble of picking and you guys can hear the juicy details of your crushes! Now the first person I'm going to talk about is…"

"Idol-senpai!" The girls screamed.

Naruto winced at this but kept a tight smile plastered on her face. "Right, Aidou-senpai! I'll tell you all a fact that you guys didn't know about Aidou…"

Before she could say anything the gates opened, revealing the Night Class students in their glory. Now that saved her from actually making things up, which was a pain because she was hoping to get the girls to turn against them. It would certainly be funny to see their reactions especially Aidou, who would finally get the message that he was causing too much trouble. Honestly, why didn't her father kick him out?

Naruto had been so close to punching the Vampire on the face so many times that it wasn't even funny.

"Well look at that guys! The juicy gossip has to be postponed until next year and I'll have to start the long and boring speech on what you guys have to do… Chiyo-chan get back in the line before I spill a secret that you don't want anyone to know," The girl Chiyo flushed red but did as she asked and Naruto continued on, "Now where was I? Ah yes, the traditional Valentine's Day thing we have. Now for our first years we call this, 'who is the lucky winner of the Day Class girls' chocolate line-up race! A long name I know but this was as best as I could come up with. If you guys can think of a shorter name that's appropriate then give me a call and I'll change it. Now I know to the Night Class students, it'll be pretty obvious but I just have to make it clear to everyone."

"You mean make sure that the Night Class students actually do this right?" Yuuki commented under her breath. The blonde nodded her head at her sister, taking a deep pause as she stared at the Day Class students before glancing at the Night Class students. None of them seemed excited except for Aidou but the vampire was excited for everything. She just hoped he would be in his best behaviour for today or else Naruto was just going to scream.

"Now I know this is going to sound boring and repetitive but bear this with me, I don't like saying this but it has to be said. Now all of the Night Class students are to walk to their individual assigned gates," Naruto said, eyeing the vampires with caution. "Once they are their, girls and boys will line up to give you their chocolate, however if I see any one of you stepping out of line then the Day Class students will be dealing with me and Night Class students will be dealing with Kuran-senpai, right?"

Kaname nodded his head and the blonde didn't miss the hint of amusement that the vampire had. She silently scoffed at this. Great, now the Pureblood vampire was amused by what she was saying but it had to be said. She needed the vampires to know that it wouldn't be her they would be dealing with but Kaname.

"Now I know all of you are excited since this will be the only time we don't annoy you about going to class but, to ensure that no one gets hurt can you please stay calm and cooperate with one another. It ain't going to hurt you," The girls and boys nodded their heads and Naruto took in a deep breath. "Great, it seems like you guys understand but for any of the players out here, I want you to know that this isn't some twisted game. These girls had either made these chocolate for you or spent their savings on buying these chocolate for you, which means that obviously it means a lot to them! So for goodness take it seriously or at least pretend to take it seriously."

Just as soon as she finished saying that, Aidou started to rush towards his gate. Naruto took in a deep breath, trying to maintain her temper before she actually hit the blue-eyed vampire for rushing. She glanced at Kaname and crossed her arms at him. He ignored her look, instead he focused his stare at the running vampire.

"Aidou," Kaname said, his tone was even but Naruto could sense the irritation in his voice. "Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

Aidou sighed and smiled. "Yes. Dorm leader."

"Also don't say anything stupid," Naruto said, walking towards the blond-haired vampire. "If I caught you asking about their blood type like last year, I'll personally see to it that you'll have a hard-earned punishment that is worse then what Kuran-senpai gives."

The blond-haired vampire glared at her. "What can you do to me? I can harm you in even more ways, Cross-san."

"I can do a lot of things Aidou-senpai," Naruto whispered dangerously. "The only reason why I've not done anything to you personally is because you've not yet crossed the line but you're getting there. But if I hear and I find out that you've been going around asking girls for their blood type again, I'll make you regret it. Got it?"

"I don't have to listen to you."

"You're right but one toe out of line and I'll tell Kaname to discipline you."

That got the vampire to be quiet and he immediately went to his gate, where the girls were glaring at her. Naruto ignored them and went towards Kaname's gate, where hopefully the girls were less annoying and where the time there would be the shortest. She smiled at the blushing girls before looking at the vampire.

"You gave an amusing speech," Kaname stated as he began the collection of chocolates. "You haven't used that much humour in last year."

"More new people and I wanted to make this year's speech memorable to Yuuki-chan and Zero," Naruto said blankly as he accepted another chocolate. "Last year, imouto couldn't make it because of a bad flu and Zero doesn't like these type of events."

"It was a pity she couldn't come last year."

"You mean it's sad you didn't get any chocolate from her, last year," Naruto whispered as the vampire accepted another chocolate. He twisted his head and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not a fool, Kuran-senpai, none of these girls are going to be worth your time. It's obvious to everyone who observes that you like her."

"Some might say that you disapprove of it."

"Can you blame me, Kuran-senpai?" Naruto muttered, watching as the next girl appeared. "I know what the Night Class students are and no sibling would want their sister being dragged into a world like this."

"And if she wants it?"

Naruto blinked her eyes and shrugged her shoulder. "Then she can have it but I'll fight tooth and nail before that happens. My little sister can't get drag into this. Zero is already dragged into this for being you-know-what but, Yuki has a chance of being normal."

Kaname made no comment about her having a chance of being normal and Naruto wondered if the Vampire knew that she had a fox sealed inside of her. She wondered just how many people knew about the fact that she had the Kyuubi inside of her. She couldn't be the only one, who knew about this.

"_Hey Kyuubi?"_

"_**What now brat! I'm trying to watch the show! The girls are screaming for someone called Wild and your little sister is trying to calm them down,"**_ Kyuubi grumbled and the blonde turned her head to stare at the girls, rubbing her forehead. She knew she had forgotten about something today and that was it. Damn Akatsuki for doing this. _**"What do you want to ask?"**_

"_Who knows about you being sealed inside of me?"_

"_**Besides you of course? No one,**_" the Kyuubi said._** "Well no one that I could think of. I only know who you know that knows the truth. I don't exactly spend all my time seeing who knows I'm stuck in a seventeen year old girl!"**_

"_Then what do you do?"_

"_**I just watch what you do and hear your thoughts, talk to you and that's it,"**_ The Kyuubi stated._** "But I could do more things if you just let me out of this seal."**_

"_No way in hell."_

"_**I've been good to you brat! Let me have my freedom!"**_

"_I'll let you have your freedom when Vampires don't exist so that means never."_

"_**I'm going to convince you to let me be free!"**_

"…Sorry everyone but I can't hold anymore than this," Kaname said, snapping her from her thoughts. Naruto blinked her eyes and nodded her head, looking at the girls with sympathy. She could understand how painful it was for them not to have their chocolate accepted. She kept her face blank when the girls apologized and kept her temper in check when she saw his poker expressions.

She shook her head and walked to the next gate, which was thankfully, Ichijou's gate. Now this one was going to be less boring and less stressful. The vampire would make things easier for her since he didn't say anything idiotic and wouldn't do anything to hurt the girl's feelings. He smiled widely at her as he accepted the chocolate.

"Naru-chan, it's nice to see that you're visiting me."

"How many times have I told you to call me Naruto?" Naruto asked the cheerful vampire as he accepted the chocolate. "And I'm supervising, not visiting. Your gate is next to Kaname, which means it's the one that is the shortest distance for me to walk. Also, you don't cause trouble and I'm hoping for a relaxing day."

"Do you ever have a relaxing day?" Ichijou asked.

Naruto shook her head and the vampire smiled at her. "Oh yes, Naruto, have you by any chance gotten the latest edition of…"

"Yes but I'm not lending it to you until you give me back my previous edition," Naruto answered immediately. "Besides I haven't started reading it yet."

"So if I give it back then you'll give me the next edition?"

"No promise."

The girls just simply stared at them as they handed Ichijou his chocolate and the blonde didn't miss the glare they were giving her. With a sigh, the blonde left Ichijou to deal with his fangirls. At least, they were one of the most polite between all the fangirls here in the school. Besides, Ichijou could handle himself and his cravings. Now, who would she go to next? Aidou or Shiki? Well it looked like Yuuki was now dealing with Aidou so she was going to Shiki.

She was starting to feel bad that she left the troubling ones to her sister and brother but, hey the older sibling called dibs on picking the less crazy ones.

"Naruto-san."

"Shiki-senpai," Naruto greeted the older Vampire, who looked bored as he took the chocolates of his fans. "And how are you doing in this fine evening? Looking forward to whatever class you've next?"

"I'm fine and the class is going to be boring," Shiki said casually as he took another one of the girl's chocolates. "I don't even understand the point of this event. It's idiotic."

Naruto smiled. "I know but you've to bear through this. Besides, if you find it idiotic then why are you still accepting their chocolate then? You can deny them at any chance you have."

"Because Akatsuki told me to do it anyway," Shiki said blankly. "Although he isn't following his own advice. It's very frustrating."

She nodded her head. "Also very hypocritical of him to say. If you don't want to do this event Shiki then it's ok for you not to do it. It might break the girl's heart but it's better then you actually having to go through the pain of actually pretending to like this."

"I doubt that their chocolate would be as good as yours."

Naruto blinked her eyes and flushed red at his words before shaking her head. She glanced at his fans and sighed in relief that none of them had heard his words. If those girls found out that she gave him chocolate, they were going to go berserk and she would have to hide in her father's house until it blew over. The last thing she wanted was to go back home and hear his cries about how he had his adorable daughter back at home.

She really couldn't stomach the thought of going back home to her father especially now that she knew he wasn't her biological father. She couldn't look him in the eye without feeling betrayed and Naruto didn't want the chairman to find out about this. She might not like it but she didn't want the man to feel guilty for not telling her earlier.

"So I'm allowed to go."

"Yes, just tell the girls you're done and I'll usher them back to the dorms," Naru said, nodding her head at him. He nodded his head and informed the girls that he couldn't carry anymore chocolate. She bit back a smile when she heard their cries of disappointment and watched as Shiki left the area with a orange-haired teen in tow.

"Now girls, it's time to get back to the dorms!"

The girls all cried in protest but did as she said. Naruto glanced at Shiki's retreating back and gave him a small wave when he turned to look at her. He blinked his eyes but nodded his head at her, before taking a bite of one of the chocolates that was given to him. His expression was blank but she could see the dislike his face.

For some reason, Naruto felt her heart lightened at this.

* * *

**A/N:** Now some of you are asking if Naruto is going to be paired in the story, the answer is yes but who she is being paired with is a secret. However, you can make guesses on the way who she is going to be paired with and give me reasons why you think she is being paired with this character.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who added this to their favourites and follows and everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

_There was a beautiful woman staring down at her, clutching her bleeding stomach as tears streamed down from her violet eyes. She had a huge smile as she looked down at her, looking at her as if she was the most important person in the world to her. Naruto wanted to ask her why she was crying but she couldn't say anything instead watching her as her tears hit her whisker cheeks._

_But she couldn't say anything instead she had to watch the woman crying with wide-eyes._

"_Your Tou-san and me never wanted you to be burdened with this duty. We had high hopes for you, Naru-chan. I had so much hope for you! I dreamt of you having friends, Minato threatening all your boyfriends! I dreamt of seeing you become genin and giving you advice on being a kunoichi! Now it isn't going to happen. I thought since I had this burden then you would never get my burden, that you would be able to have the childhood I lost. If this doesn't work then I'm sorry Naru-chan but I wanted you to have life filled with joy, not one filled with this burden," she whispered to her and placed a headband on her chest…_

"Cross-san, wake up! Class is finished!" Someone yelled into her ears. Naruto blinked her eyes and sat up straight, looking wildly around the room to see where the woman was but only to see that she was in the empty classroom. She looked at the person who yelled into her ears, sighing in relief when she saw it was just one of her classmates and not Zero.

She smiled apologetically to her classmate. Her classmate only laughed and shook her head before running toward the door, where her friends were waiting for her. Naruto stared at their retreating back before walking out of the door and started to head towards the tallest tower in the school, where she could hopefully be undisturbed as she mulled over the dream she had.

The woman in her dream was the same woman that she saw the Kyuubi hurt. She was so beautiful and so hauntingly sad that Naruto was surprised that she wasn't kneeling over from the sheer raw emotions that the woman had. She didn't understand why she dreamt of her saying those words to her or how she knew her name. They were just strangers, weren't they?

So why did she felt like crying when the woman said those words to her? And why did the woman have a similar face shape as her? There were just so many questions and Naruto doubted that her father had the answers to them. She doubted that he even know the woman because if what the fox said was true then, her father had been keeping such a huge secret from her.

"Naruto-neechan, are you going back to the dorms?" Yuuki asked, snapping her from her thoughts. She had a smile on her face and Naruto felt like lashing out at her sister for smiling at her. It wasn't right for the girl to smile when Naruto felt so at loss of what was happening to her but she couldn't lash out to her sister.

It wasn't right to take out all of her frustration in her little sister, who didn't do anything, wrong to her.

"No, I'm going to the towers," Naruto answered, smiling at her sister.

Yuuki frowned at hearing this and Naruto winced. She knew she shouldn't have told the younger girl since she knew that she only went there when she needed to think about things that were troubling her. The last time Naruto went there was when she needed to think about the fact that the vampire she fell in love with, had nearly murdered her best friend. Not that Yuuki knew that but the last time Yuuki knew of her going there was her trying to deal with the fact that a vampire had hurt Zero and murdered his family.

"Naruto-neechan, is everything alright?"

"If I said yes, Yuuki then I'll be lying," Naruto informed her, staring out at the window. "I can't tell you about it but when I'm ready, I'll tell you about it."

"Can you give me a hint on what it is about? Maybe, you can talk to the Chairman about it," Yuuki suggested. "I'm sure he'll be able to help you, Naruto-neechan."

"Maybe he can," Naruto answered, giving her a little sister a fake smile before heading towards the tower, where she could hopefully have some piece of mind and deal with her troubling emotions. Emotions that were now becoming stronger and stronger as each day passed and the memories of people she didn't know threatened her dreams.

Dreams that she couldn't tell her father about because he wouldn't know how to deal with them. Dreams that could worry him because of the pain it brought to her and would bring to him if he knew she knew that he wasn't her biological father. Dreams that just simply gave her a hint of what actually happened that day. That day where everything changed and the fox was sealed inside of her.

Naruto took in a deep breath when she opened the door of the tower and locked the door, before slumping against the wall and taking in deep breaths. A life filled with joy that was what the woman wanted for her but Naruto didn't understand why she thought like that or why she even cared about her. They were strangers weren't they? And what was the woman's childhood like? And how did it link to her coming to her father's care? So many questions but no one to give her the answers to them.

Why did the woman look so familiar to her?

"_**Of course she's familiar to you**_**,"** Kyuubi said to her as she rolled back and forth against the wall. _**"That woman is after all my previous jailer, your mother."**_

Naruto blinked her eyes at hearing this, surprised that the Kyuubi was talking to her and answering her questions about the woman. She stared out at the windows of the tower before closing her eyes as she pictured the bleeding woman. Now she knew who the woman was to her and why it hurt so much for her to remember her. She had a mother, someone who had given birth to her and who seemed to love her.

So that meant the blond haired man must have been her father. She stared blankly and looked down at her hands before her stomach, wondering how painful it was for them to have their guts pierced. She wondered what her mother must have felt as she laid dying and telling her all these things, all these hopes that she had for her.

"_Kyuubi, do you think I've made her proud?"_ Naruto asked._ "I'm not a kunoichi or anything like that. I don't even know why my Kaa-chan wanted me to become a kunoichi. I get the idea of following her path but will she be alright with me not being a kunoichi?"_

The Kyuubi snorted at her question._** "Your mother would have been proud of you because you're everything she was dreaming of. The whole time she was pregnant with you, I heard her thoughts about how she wanted a girl that had sprit and would do anything to protect her friends. She has been dreaming of having you since she learnt she was pregnant with you."**_

"_But I'm not a kunoichi."_

"_**As long as you were a healthy and happy baby, your mother wouldn't care,"**_ The Kyuubi grumbled._** "All she ever wanted was for you to grow up happy and love. You could be a criminal and Kushina wouldn't care, not as long as you felt happy and loved. If you were a kunoichi, you would have been the strongest because you'll be using my powers more and I'll have more chance of escaping."**_

"_You're still ranting about that,"_ Naruto complained, glaring at the fox._ "I am sorry for not letting you free but I can't let you out in the school! I don't want to cause panic in the school."_

The Kyuubi snorted but didn't say anything. Naruto sighed and rolled herself back and forth while she thought about her past and her alternative past with her biological parents. Naruto knew she was lucky to have an adopted father who loved her with all of his heart. She was lucky to have a father who thought of her everyday. She would have been someone different if he hadn't found her. How many times had she went into the town and saw those orphans? She always saw the loneliness in their eyes and Naruto knew she would be like them too if her father hadn't found her.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but wonder about her biological parents and what would it be like growing up with them by her side. She would probably never be in this school or met Zero and Yuuki. She would have biological siblings and probably be a shinobi like her parents wanted. She would probably grow up liking normal human beings like a normal person should. How could she be so stupid and like a vampire? A vampire that could potentially suck the blood of a human if they were starving.

She snorted and looked out at the window. If her parents were here, would they approve of her crush or would they be furious? Naruto knew that the chairman found it cute that she once had a crush on a Night Class student but her adopted father was eccentric and didn't seem to think of the consequence of it. Naruto wondered if her biological father was sane and would try to warn her not to go out with boys like that. Would he have been protective over her? Would he try to threaten any guy that wanted to date her?

So many questions but no answers and Naruto doubt she would ever get the answers to her questions.

* * *

"Naru-chan! My sweet daughter has decided to give her father the pleasure of her beautiful presence!" Her father cried out when Naruto entered the room. She smiled brightly at him, hoping he saw no sign of her inner turmoil. "So why has my cute little girl decided to visit me?"

Naruto smiled at him. "Can't your cute little girl just simply decide to visit you?"

"Yes she can but I know that you don't visit me around this time unless something is bothering you," Her father pointed out to her and Naruto flinched at hearing this. "I have been meaning to call you. I have been receiving complaints about you staring out of space, skipping club meetings and basically not acting your usual self. Is anything the matter, Naruto?"

Naruto stared at her father, uncertain about what she could say to the older man. She knew this was the opportunity to tell the man the truth. He deserved to know his daughter had a fox sealed inside of her but Naruto was afraid. She was afraid he would look at her in disgust. She was afraid he would treat her differently if he knew that the girl he raised for the past seventeen years had a demon sealed inside of her.

She could barely deal with the fact her adopted father wasn't her biological father and Naruto certainly couldn't handle the knowledge of having a fox sealed inside of her. Or said fox had practically killed her parents. Honestly, Naruto was shocked she hadn't tried to kill the fox for what he had done to her parents or the very least demanded an apology from the said fox for it.

"Well Naruto-chan, can you explain what's happening with you?"

"I have a lot of things in my mind Tou-san," Naruto finally answered, staring at the headband that belonged to her mother. "I mean the prefect duties are stressful with the lack of sleep and doing my homework on time is getting harder each day. Also, I have to worry about Zero and his weird behaviour!"

"Naru-chan, tell me the truth. What's really bothering you? I know if those things bothered you then you will tell me the moment it is."

Naruto bit her lips. "I can't tell you Tou-san."

Her father gave her a long look before nodding his head, for once not questioning her on why she couldn't talk about it to him. Naruto knew her father deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know she know that he wasn't her biological father but she just couldn't find it in herself to tell him. She couldn't find it in herself to tell him about her earliest memories or her dreams because of her desire to protect him.

Telling him of her pain would only cause the older man to worry for her and Naruto didn't want him to worry about her.

"Tou-san, do you remember how I used to run up into your arms and tell you that I love you," Naruto asked her adopted father, beaming at him and the older man smiled, nodding his head. "I know I don't say it often but I love you…even if you do embarrass me and make Zero very angry."

"Naru-chan, you don't need to tell me this! I know my beautiful daughter loves me," Her father cried and before Naruto knew it, her father hugged her. She relaxed under his hug, breathing in her father's familiar scent that always seemed to calm her down. Naruto wondered if her father would still act like this if he knew what she had inside her. Would he fear her if he knew what she carried inside her? Would he be scared of her? No, he wouldn't be because vampires were even scarier then the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi may threaten to hurt people but Naruto doubted the fox would actually do it although; he was the cause of her parents' death. She shook her head at this thought and stared at her father, who had a wide smile on his face.

"Tou-san, I have never been the best daughter to you. I have always argued you about your decision and say hurtful things to you," Naruto said, looking embarrassed at her admission while her father stared down at her with surprise. "But I am grateful that you are my father, I am grateful for what you have for me. I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't have you as my dad."

"Naru-chan…"

"I am not kidding," Naruto said, giving her father a full-blown smile and this only caused the man to tear up. "No matter how many times I complain about you, I love you and I am so grateful for what you have done for me. It isn't easy raising a girl by yourself and I know I wasn't an easy kid like Yuuki. I didn't do what you told, tried to run away from the dresses you gave me and basically acted like a spoiled brat to you. To be honest, you are the best dad in the world."

Her father started to look tearful at her words and before she knew it, her father hugged her even tighter then before. She hugged him back and silently thanked whoever sent her to her father because Naruto doubted she would ever felt this much love from anyone else. She knew that no one would ever love her as strongly as the old man in front of her did.

Perhaps her biological parents would have loved her even more then Kaien did but they were dead and gone. Her adopted father was alive and here, giving her all the love that her biological parents would have given her.

"I am proud to call you my daughter," Her father informed her and Naruto stared at him, eyes widened at his declaration. "I doubt anyone could find a daughter who takes care of her siblings and tries her hardest to protect them as well as you do and who does her best to keep the family together."

"Sometimes, I don't feel like I do that," Naruto admitted, crossing her arms at her father. "If I was able to keep the family together then Zero would be so much closer to us and I don't protect my siblings as well I can, Tou-san. If I really keep them safe then I will make sure Yuuki doesn't mix with Kaname. The vampire just screams trouble especially when I can just feel the bloodlust radiating from him."

"You can't control everything Naru-chan and you can't always protect Yuuki," Her father reminded her. "There will be a day where you will find it impossible to protect her. In two years, you are going to go to university and it will be very hard for you to protect Yuuki from the dangers of vampires."

"I can try can't I?" Naruto asked her father. "Besides, who says I am going to go to university? I can't let my siblings handle these duties by themselves! They need to get good grades in order to have a good future. My university and future can wait but my siblings' future can't wait, Tou-san!"

Kaien smiled at her words, looking delighted at her answer but Naruto could see the slight concern in her father's eyes. Naruto could guess why he was worried about her. There had been talks about her getting a sports scholarship to one of the best universities in the world. A university which would be very far from her siblings and Naruto didn't want to be away from her siblings and father, not when she had a bad feeling that things were going to change soon.

"Naruto, I know you worry about your siblings but I really do think that you have to start thinking of your future," her father lectured her. "You are a very bright girl and it'll be a waste if you spent one year doing their duties for them. If you can handle a year without them helping you then I think they can handle a year without you helping them with their duties."

Naruto opened her mouth to protest but any words she was about to say was interrupted by a knock in the door. She looked at her father, who smiled at her and told her that they would talk about this later. She knew that the talk about her life after she graduated from school wasn't going to be forgotten by her father. The blonde shook her head and listened as her father told the person to come in.

The blonde stiffened when Kaname entered the room, a serious look on his face as he stared at her father before giving her a gentle smile. This only got Naruto to scowl at him. For as long as this man was in the school, Naruto doubted that she would ever want to leave the school. Not until Yuuki was in university or in a place that was as far away from Kaname as possible. What kind of sister would she be if she allowed Yuuki to date a man like this?

She would be a very horrible older sister.

"I am going to go back to the dorms, Tou-san," Naruto said, breaking the tense silence between the three of them. "I have got the luxury of doing homework instead of reading the new manga I bought! Seriously, can you tell the teachers to lower the amount of homework they give?"

Her father smiled and shook his head, causing Naruto to pout at him. He laughed at her expression, causing the blonde herself to smile widely at her father before, giving a curt nod to Kaname. He nodded back at her, giving her a charming smile but this only caused the blonde to scowl even more at him.

No matter what people say about Kaname, Naruto knew that the man was hiding something and whatever he was hiding from them was going to bring trouble.

* * *

Naruto shoved her hands into her skirt pockets as she walked through the corridors that would lead her out to the path leading to her dorm. She knew she should have told her father more about the truth or the very least told him about the dreams she had. He would have understood her changing behaviour if he knew about the dreams. But of course, her father dropped the subject because he thought she would talk about it later.

If she had the courage to talk about it to him but Naruto doubted she would ever have the courage to talk to her father about this.

She stopped walking when she saw Ichijou standing in the corridor, hands in his pocket as he gave her a bright smile. In his hands was the manga she lent to him last month. She was taken back when she saw that he had kept his promise of making sure that he would keep the book in the same condition she gave it to him.

"Naruto, is it your turn to do the rounds?" He asked, giving her a smile.

Naruto shook her head. "It is Yuuki and Zero's turn to patrol the school. I just went to talk to the Chairman about certain issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"I can't tell you Takuma-senpai," Naruto answered firmly. "What I talk between my father and me stays between us. Besides, I don't think you can understand the issues that I have."

"You won't know until you tell me. Maybe I can help you in some way."

Naruto shook her head at him, giving the older boy a smile before staring at him, musing about how the vampire was different from all the other vampires she knew. For as long as Naruto could remember, the older vampire had always been kind and caring to people. It didn't matter to him if you were a vampire or not, he would still be kind to them and would still care for them. Not even Kaname was like that. Kaname only looked kind and caring but Naruto had never really seen a kind act from the vampire himself.

Ichijou had always been kind if you asked Naruto.

"You are really nice Takuma-senpai but I don't think you can help me," Naruto replied, looking down at her hands. "I don't even know what I need help with and I doubt that you will know how to deal with it."

"Try me, Naru-chan."

Naruto stared hard at him and sighed at the sincerity and worry in his eyes, wondering why the male was worried about her. "Alright, I will tell you but what I say to you must not be known by anyone. Not even Kaname should know about this and definitely not my father, I don't want him to get hurt by what I am about to say."

Ichijo blinked his eyes at her but nodded his head. Naruto bit her lips, grabbed Ichijo by the hand and proceeded to drag him to the nearest empty classroom where she could be certain that the two of them wouldn't be heard. She knew Ichijo wouldn't tell anyone what she was about to tell him. She knew she should tell Yuuki about this or Zero but out of the three of them, Naruto was reluctant to admit that she trusted Ichijo more then them.

She had trusted him ever since the night he saved her from that vampire perhaps, even before then when he agreed to play with her while Yuuki spent time with Kaname.

"What is this issue that you have been having that you can't even tell the Chairman?" Ichijou asked while Naruto locked the door of the classroom to make sure that no one could come in and hear their conversation.

Naruto let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding. When she finally regained control of her breathing, she said, "Have you ever learnt that your life was based on a lie? That everything you thought was real might not have been real at all."

"I don't understand Naru-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Y'know how the Chairman is my father right?" Naruto asked him and Ichijo nodded his head, looking at her in concern. "I thought he was my biological father but I found out that the Chairman adopted me when I was just a baby. He never told me that he's my adopted father! And I wonder how many things he is keeping from me! If he can't tell me this then what else is he keeping from me? I mean…"

Ichijo gave her a smile and held his hand up, stopping her from her rant and Naruto looked wildly at him, cheeks flushed and eyebrows raised at his gesture. "I don't know why the Chairman would hide it from you but maybe he is afraid that you will look for your parents or the very least trying to protect you. The Chairman wouldn't hide anything from you if he didn't think it will hurt you."

Naruto opened her mouth to protest before reluctantly nodding her head. Ichijo may not know her father well but he was right about the fact her father would have hidden this from her if he was trying to protect her. Her father had always tried to protect her like how he avoided telling her about vampires until the night Yuuki came into their home. He didn't tell her about what happened to Zero until she woke up to the sounds of his screams.

He was always trying to protect her and maybe he didn't tell her about her being adopted because, he wanted to prevent her from being hurt.

"But he should have told me about being adopted," Naruto whispered. "I have always thought that he was my father but to know this, makes me question our relationship."

"Why? Everything you have with the Chairman isn't a lie," Ichijo said, taking a seat beside her. "Have he ever shown any signs of lying to you? Has he ever made you feel unloved, Naruto-chan? Do you remember how he reacted when he found out about the night?"

Naruto looked down at her hands. "I think that was the first and last time Tou-san had ever been angry but I didn't really notice. I was more afraid of the fact that I saw a vampire sucked the blood of my best friend then my father's reaction. I don't think I can ever forget about that day."

"It was a terrifying night for you," Takuma agreed, giving her a gentle smile and the two of them looked out at the window, staring at the full moon. "That was the first and last time I have ever seen you froze in fear."

Naruto closed her eyes at this question. "I was afraid that he was going to suck my blood, I was so afraid that he would never finish sucking the blood of my best friend. I was only thirteen years old Takuma and I saw my best friend nearly dying, how the hell was I not going to freeze in fear? To you guys it might be normal but for a human girl that was terrifying, Takuma-senapi."

Ichijo's eyes softened and he gave her a gentle smile. Naruto flushed red and looked down at her hands, uncertain on what they could say next to him. She had never been really alone with Takuma, always busy with her prefect duties or avoiding him and his gang. In fact, she had never really thanked him for that night. She didn't even know how she should act around him.

Naruto could only try to be nice to him even though her instincts told her that he wasn't safe.

"Does that night haunt you, Naru-chan?"

"Sometimes but it doesn't haunt my dreams anymore," Naruto answered truthfully, giving the older vampire a smile. "I know that I haven't said it to you but thank you for saving me from the night. If you haven't scolded the vampire and sent him to Kaname then I would have done something I could have regretted. So thank you for saving me."

Ichijo looked wide-eyed at her words, surprised at hearing her say this. He opened his mouth to say something to her but Naruto smiled at him, her lips wide open and a serene look in her eyes. Ichijo stared at her before shaking his head and giving her a smile. She didn't know what that smile meant but Naruto somehow knew that this smile was different for some reason.

"You don't need to thank me Naruto," Ichijou said, smiling. "It was my duty to protect your friend and you. If I haven't protected the two of you, I don't think I would ever forgive myself if you have gotten hurt."

She chuckled. "I don't need to be protected Takuma-senapi, not anymore. I am a lot more stronger then you give me credit."

He smiled at this and looked out at the window. He sighed and Naruto looked out at the window to see the cause of the blond-haired vampire's irritation. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hand when she saw Ruka, Hanabusa and Kain along with a couple of other vampires were surrounding her little brother. Now, this was getting too much if you asked Naruto.

She looked at Takuma and said. "I should get going and deal with those knuckleheads. It was great talking to you, Takuma-senpai and can you give me back my manga? Since you have it in your hand right now?"

"If you give me the next volume of it!"

"And what do I get in return?" Naruto retorted. "When I lent you the last volume, you didn't return it to me until the next month and even then I have to chased you after it."

"It was really good!"

"It was so good that you waited a whole month before giving it back to me?"

"You got to admit that you couldn't put your hands down after reading it."

"I thought the chapters were weak."

"Well yes but the character development was amazing," Ichijou argued.

"How the hell was the character development amazing? The girl is still in love with that crazy guy," Naruto cried out. "Who the hell still loves a guy that nearly tries to kill them? Come on, would you love a girl who kills you?"

"When you put it in that way, no," Takuma agreed. "But it was her first love and people do stupid things when they are in love. Haven't you ever done something stupid in the name of love?"

"You are asking a seventeen year old girl, who had never been on a date much less been in love if she had done something stupid in the name of love?" Naruto asked, looking at the older vampire as if he was crazy. He nodded his head and Naruto rolled her eyes. "No I haven't done that and you know that Takuma."

"Really?"

"Of course, I have never been in love and you will be the first person to know who I am in love with," Naruto lied, giving him a smile. "Besides even if I did fall in love, I doubt that I would have acted the same way she did. I mean one, I have a brain and know not to love a man like that especially a man that nearly tried to kill me."

"Love isn't something you can control Naru-chan, you can't choose who you fall for. When you fall in love, it can sneak up on you when it least expected."

"You sound like you have experienced it."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Ichijou said, giving her a smile.

Naruto winced at hearing this but quickly smiled at Ichijou, hoping that the older teen hadn't notice it. Not that he would because she had always been good in controlling her body reactions, especially her blushes. Well the blushes were only now being controlled and that was only because she had somehow found a way to control it. She just didn't want people finding out about her crush, especially Yuuki because her sister would call her a hypocrite for loving a vampire.

Not that she was in love with him because that would just be plain stupid.

"_**Someone is denial,"**_ The Kyuubi said.

"_I am not in denial. What I feel for Takuma-senpai is one of appreciation,"_ Naruto snapped._ "If he hadn't save me that day, I would have used your power like you wanted."_

"_**So why does your heart skip a beat whenever you see him? And why do you use his first name?"**_ The Kyuubi stated.

"_Because he told me not to use it! And I have known him all my life well for as long as Yuuki knew Kaname! I used to go to the main road to play and I always caught him waiting for Kanme! Anyways you will know if you knew everything about me! So you really don't know anything about me."_

"_**I have no desire of knowing my container's love life."**_

"_Then why the hell are you talking about my love life?"_

"_**Because I find it amusing how you are in denial of your feelings."**_

"_I am not in denial of my feelings, you stupid fox!"_

"_**Sure you aren't and I haven't lived a thousand years."**_

"_Then I guess you haven't lived a thousand years then!"_

"Naru-chan…is everything okay?" Takuma said, snapping his fingers at her. Naruto nodded her head and flushed a light red when she saw that his face was nearly touching her chin. She gave him a tense smile and leaned away from him. This only got the older boy to frown at her and he placed his hand on her forehead. She blinked her eyes when she felt the coldness of his hand and she wondered if all vampires' bodies were cold.

"Well you don't have a fever! For a moment there, I thought you were getting sick with your face getting red like that," He declared, giving her a smile.

Naruto shook her head and gave him a smile before opening the doors that would lead her to where her little brother was. While she walked towards the gates, she mused over her talk with Ichijou and his worries about her getting sick. No matter who the person was, Ichijou was always kind to them. She doubted that the older boy had a mean streak in his bone. Unlike the other vampires, he treated the Day Class students nicely including Zero. Everyone else in the Night Class treated her little brother like he was some kind of disease.

In fact, speaking of Zero…

Naruto stopped walking and raised her eyebrows when she saw Yuuki pulling the armband that had the kanji of 'prefect' written. Well, it seemed like Yuuki was going to handle Zero's problem, which was a good thing if you asked Naruto. If there was one thing she knew, it was that the vampires didn't want Kaname angry and hurting Yuuki or making her angry would cause Kaname to be furious with them.

It seemed like she could go back to her room and start doing her homework without any trouble.

* * *

"You have been spending time with Naruto-san again, Takuma," Senri stated when Takuma entered their room. Crossing his arms, the younger vampire stared blankly as he waited for him to give an explanation on why he was with the blonde again. It wasn't the first time he spent time with Naru. He used to spend so much time with the young blonde whenever he used to wait for Kaname, who used to always visit Yuuki.

"She looks like she needed someone to talk to," Ichijou finally answered, opening the manga that Naru lent him. "Naru-chan looked like she was going to break down. She really looked like she needed someone to talk to."

"Naruto-san doesn't seem the type to break down," Senri commented. "That seems to be more like Yuuki-san then Naruto-san."

Takuma flipped the page and mused over Senri's words. For as long as Ichijou knew Naruto, he knew the blonde had always been the strong type. There had never been a time when the blond-haired girl cried except that incident. Even then, the girl had been trying her hardest not to cry but when the Chairman arrived, the girl had poured her heart out to the Chairman. Ichijou doubted he would ever forget the day Naruto cried so many tears or the visible pain in her eyes.

Despite what Naruto said, Takuma could see that the night still haunted her. He knew from the way she tensed up whenever she saw him or the weariness in her eyes whenever he got close to her before she gave him a smile. There was a time where Naruto would laugh and be so ease with him. He just wished Naruto could still feel that way with him.

He missed the old days with her.

"Naru-chan is still human Senri," Ichijou finally said. "Despite how Naru-chan carries herself, she still has moments where she can break down. She may laugh and joke around and have no problems talking back to us, it doesn't mean she isn't prone to having human moments. Even a girl like Naruto has her breaking point."

"What can cause Naruto-san to break?"

Ichijou didn't answer instead looking out of the window overlooking the gates. He frowned at the lack of prefects on duties before shaking his head and looked out at the moon. What could cause Naruto to break? Senri just had to asked that question him. He could think of so many reasons of what could cause the easy-going girl to break. Watching her best friend nearly die, finding out she was adopted and being lied to. Those were all things that seemed to be making Naruto break.

Of course he couldn't tell Senri this.

"A lot of things can cause her to break," Ichijou answered. "She may be strong but Naruto does have things that can set her off the edge and you don't want her to be angry. Why do you think I try my hardest to prevent the other vampires from provoking her? It isn't just because of Kaname; Naruto herself can be a very terrifying woman."

"How scary can Naruto-san be?"

Ichijou didn't answer instead giving him a smile while thinking back on the day he saved Naruto from being bitten. Not many people knew this but Naruto's eyes had been red when he stopped a _certain_ vampire from sucking the blood of Naruto's friend. Her eyes had been red and stilted, the whisker marks in her face had darkened and Ichijou knew if he hadn't caught the _idiot_ sucking the blood of Naruto's friend then the girl would have murdered the vampire.

Ichijou had never felt so frightened in his life before that day but it wasn't for himself. He could have handled it if Naruto went on a rampage but he felt frightened for Naruto. Naruto, who always tried to sneak into the temporary dorm but only to be sent back home whenever Kaname or the others caught her. Sweet little Naruto, who always gave him smile and declared that she was going to beat him in a race one day. Naruto that once declared to him that she was going to travel the world and write a book about where vampires and humans existed in peace.

These days Ichijou only saw glimpses of the Naruto she used to be. He doubted Naruto would ever tell him if she still believed in a day where humans and vampires could live together in peace. What happened that night had changed her in so many ways and Ichijou blamed himself for not protecting the young girl better.

"You really care about her don't you, Takuma?" Senri asked but it sounded more like a statement then a question.

Ichijou smiled and nodded his head. From the moment, he met the six-year-old Naruto he knew he would always try to protect her. If not because of the innocence she carried but because of how the girl tried to hide her burden from everyone.

No one deserved to hide their burden from the world.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank again everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows as well as to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Can anyone guess which vampire Naruto had a crush on?

**Thank you for reading**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who added this to their favourite and follows and everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Naruto knew something was up between her siblings and she didn't mean like they were trying to hide their relationship from her. Oh how she wished it were the case because then she wouldn't feel worried. No, Naruto knew her siblings were hiding something from her. She knew it from how Yuuki seemed hesitant, looking like she wanted to tell her but always stopped as if she remembered she shouldn't tell her. Zero didn't act any different but she did get the occasional feeling of guilt from him directed to her.

Naruto just wished they would tell her what this secret was. Her siblings never hide anything from her. So what was the difference now? Why were they trying to build a wall between them? She understood she could never have the bond they had with each other but Naruto didn't like being kept in the dark. Never had and probably never will.

She shook her head and stretched her arms, smiling widely at the sight of her little sister smiling as she walked on the stone ledges of the town. Why was she even thinking about this anyway? Naruto asked herself, she should just enjoy her day with her siblings.

"It has been so long since I came out for a walk!" Yuki declared to them. "And it's only because I am running an errand for Chairman that I was able to enjoy this privilege of coming out here. Cross Academy restricts students from leaving school grounds."

Naruto chuckled at her little sister's words. She knew her little sister loved being in town more then she loved being inside the school, where the walls felt like a cage and the only way out was to graduate. Well that was what Naruto felt most of the time. She felt like she was stuck in school, stuck with the life her father unintentionally planned for her. Sometimes, Naruto wondered what it would be like to be free from responsibility, from school itself. In fact, she was curious what her life would be like if people knew about the demon inside of her.

"_**They will hate you,"**_ The Kyuubi stated, drawing her attention to the fox. _**"It is a fact that every bjuu knows and every jinchuuriki experience…well except you and your mother. Your mother was lucky that the Hokage never told anyone about her being my jailor. You are lucky to be here brat, lucky no one knows what you contain."**_

"_Kyuubi…will they treat me that badly if they knew you are inside me?"_

The Kyuubi didn't reply but the silence was all Naruto needed to confirm her worst thoughts. She hated this. She despised the fact if she told someone about the fact she carried a demon inside of her meant the way they looked at her would be different. How the hell was that fair? She never asked for this. The Kyuubi definitely never asked to be put inside of her. If she had a choice, she wouldn't have the Kyuubi inside of her.

However she knew she couldn't change what happened.

"Don't look so bored, Zero! And Naru-neechan, don't look so gloomy!" Yuuki said, waving her finger at them. "Take this opportunity to spread your wings!"

Zero gave Yuuki a blank look and stated. "We don't have any wings we can spread."

"Hear, hear," Naruto agreed, putting her hands into her pockets. "I see no point of us spreading our figurative wings at the end of the day we will go back to school and do our rounds again. I don't know about Zero but I am not looking forward to it."

"Why must you always be like this Naruto-neechan!" Yuuki pouted. "You weren't always like this! Where is your fun!"

"My fun went when I started babysitting the students in the academy," Naruto answered as the three of them entered the grocery shop. She gave a smile to the cashier, who smiled right back at her, and then looked at her little sister with weariness. "I am sorry about not being fun Yuuki but I just got a lot of things in my mind. I can't always be happy or optimistic even I have my limits."

"But you are always so rational right Zero? There hasn't been a day where I can't remember you doing something reckless," Yuuki pointed out to Naruto, glancing at Zero for help. The older boy shrugged his shoulder at this causing Yuuki to pout and the blue-eyed girl to smile at them. Rational. Naruto could laugh at that word because if there was one thing she was not, it was rational. She had never followed things because of logic or reason. She had always followed her heart and her instinct. Well, she used to follow her heart but these days Naruto had stopped doing that. Her heart wanted her to confess her feelings to her father but her logic states she would just put more burden to her father and Naruto didn't want that.

So she would swallow her fear and ignore her feelings for someone just to make sure there was no burden placed on her father.

"I have to be rational Yuuki," Naruto finally said to her little sister as she grabbed the peppers from the shelf. "I think you forgot how your dear older sister used to do the stupidest things because of her feelings. It is because of my feelings I got my best-friend hurt and for that, I will never ever let my feelings cloud my judgement. Besides I have to be rational, have you seen Tou-san? Someone has to be the rational one!"

Yuuki giggled and nodded her head while Zero rolled his eyes. Naruto pouted at him before grabbing both her siblings' hands and started to drag them to the counter, giving a smile to the cashier. He grinned at her while her siblings looked at her in confusion, not understanding why the teen gave her a smile like that.

The cashier smiled at her. "It's been a long time Naruto-san since I seen your pretty face. How's things in that famous school of yours?"

"You flatter me too much," Naruto said, giving him a smile while her siblings rolled their eyes at the girl's obvious joy of hearing the flatter. "And it is the same old same old in school. I am still prefect if that's what you are asking and the schoolwork is killing me."

"It's just one more year before you graduate Naruto-san," He reminded her as he took her cash. "And after that you are free from the torture that is schoolwork."

Naruto grinned at the reminder and shoved the change into her pocket before giving the male a smile. He flushed lightly and waved his goodbyes as the blonde proceeded to go out of the grocery store, pretending not to notice her little sister and brother sighed. She didn't understand why they always did this whenever she visit the grocery store. By now, they should be used to how kind and sweet the cashier was to them.

If it weren't for him, they would have to pay extra but thankfully he known them for as long as the grocery store had been opened. Honestly, Naruto couldn't count the number of times he gave them discounts for the milk or even the occasionally beef, which could get seriously expensive. Really, her siblings should be grateful for him being kind to them.

"Naruto-neechan! Zero! Wait a moment!" Yuuki cried, snapping Naruto from her thoughts. Naruto sighed and turned her body around to find her little sister running towards the clothes stall. She raised her shoulder when she saw her little sister fingering the clothing. Leave it to Yuuki to make their grocery shopping into a shopping spree, Naruto thought, walking towards the stall. She smiled at the sight of her little sister grabbing a sweater for Zero to wear. It was sweet how Yuuki tried to mother him but Naruto wondered if she would ever realize Zero was a grown boy who could make his own decision.

Not that Naruto could talk because she could still see him as the sullen little boy who never talked.

She took a deep breath, scanned at the items offered by the stall before holding a blue shirt. Now that Naruto thought about it, it was nearly Ichijou's birthday and she still hadn't bought him a present yet. Not that she needed too because she rarely ever saw him on his birthday and the fact he used to say her mere presence was a present for him. Naruto smiled wearily. Ichijou always made it hard for her to buy presents for him whenever he said that to her.

"That's a nice shirt, Naruto-neechan, are you going to buy that?" Yuuki asked, bringing Naruto's attention to her while Zero stiffened and raised his eyebrow at her.

Naruto smiled. "I am just looking Yuuki, there's nothing I want to buy. Besides the shirt is more suited for a guy then for a tiny, weak girl like me!"

"Weak my ass," Zero muttered. "You are the only one who can physically push those fangirls away with no problem."

"That's because I give them a compromise and you don't my dear little brother," Naruto said, grinning. "That's how I can push them. Now if you need pointers on how it is done then don't be afraid to ask your onee-chan!"

Zero turned his head away from her while Yuuki flickered her eyes at the older boy then back to her, looking torn between scolding her for upsetting Zero or asking Zero why he was upset. The older boy turned his head back to her and gave a slight smile to her. "It's funny how you say that even though you are older then me by a few days, you still act like a child at times."

"Just because I am older doesn't mean I can't lose some childlessness!" Naruto said, sticking her tongue at him. Zero sighed and shook his head while Yuuki smiled and laughed. "Anyways, out of the three of us I act like the adult and I don't always act like a child. I haven't acted like one since I was thirteen just so y'know."

"You haven't changed since you were thirteen," Zero said, waving it off.

Naruto stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a smile. It was nice to hear Zero didn't think she had changed all that much since she was thirteen. At least one of them thought like that. He had to give her hope that event hadn't changed her that much. She wished he was right but Naruto knew the truth. She changed so much in the past three years. No longer could she trust vampires like she did when she was younger, no longer could she feel like she could love them.

"_**That's a bunch of lies and you know it brat,"**_ The Kyuubi stated._** "You like that blond vampire don't you? And you still have some feeling for the other one."**_

The blonde froze at his words and stated._ "First, I don't love Takuma-senpai and what the hell makes you think I have feelings for the other one? What he did was despicable! I nearly lost my friend because of him! He is also one of the most arrogant, selfish and reckless vampire I know! What the hell was I thinking when I thought I was in love with him?"_

"_**Probably how hot he is or how females rate men,"**_ The Kyuubi answered dryly._** "And I never said you were in love with him. I said you like him, not in love but thanks for saying that. Now tell the blonde vampire and jump on him like you want."**_

Naruto flushed red at hearing those words. She was going to kill the fox for making a comment like that. There was no way in hell she would do those things and she wasn't in love with anyone. Love wasn't an emotion she had experience. What she felt for Takuma was admiration and gratefulness; there was nothing about her feelings to him that screamed attraction.

Besides, nothing ever good would come if she ever fell for a vampire. She learnt that the hard way when she caught her first crush sucking the blood of her best friend. No, she was going to move on from these feelings and date normal guys who she knew wouldn't suck people's blood.

That was her plan and she was going to stick by it.

* * *

"Zero, you should eat something," Yuuki said, taking a scoop from Naruto's chocolate parfait. "Just take it as repayment from me for helping carry everything."

"I also carried!" Naruto protested to her little sister as she grabbed a scoop of ice-cream. "You are the only one who didn't carry a damn thing. You should also give your big sister a reward for carrying too! Anyways, have you ever thought Zero didn't want ice-cream? Do you remember a day where Zero ate ice-cream outside the house?"

Yuuki opened her mouth and closed it before reluctantly shaking her head. Yuuki could only remember Zero eating ice-cream at home and even then it had to be Naruto's homemade chocolate-chip ice-cream. Not that she could blame Zero because Naruto was so talented in cooking despite not being girly and being horrible in sewing. If Naruto had one talent then it would be anything to do with cooking or baking but that was Naruto's opinion.

"It's only because you don't make the ice-cream too sweet," Zero answered. "Anyways, Naruto would complain if I don't eat her ice-cream."

"I will not."

Yuuki smiled at the sight of Naruto's pouting at Zero's words. She was glad that Zero was finally opening up to Naruto but she didn't understand why she felt sadness when she saw the little smile the older boy was giving. Zero never gave her a smile like that but with Naruto, he gave her smiles like those. Perhaps, Zero was in love with Naruto. It would explain why he treated them differently, why he didn't protect Naruto as fiercely as her. It would explain why his treatment of them was different.

"Well apparently Zero wanted ramen!" Naruto declared, snapping her from her thoughts. "Now I know why I consider Zero as my brother! He shares the same love for ramen like this darling elder sister!"

"You are only fourteen days older then me," Zero grumbled.

"Still older then you," Naruto sang, beaming. "Anyways, this is really good parfait! How did you find it Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki beamed. "I came here with Yori a few months ago and well we saw this place's parfait was in popular demand so we decided to try it out! And ever since then I have been coming with Yori!"

Naruto nodded her head and took another scope of the parfait. Yuuki smiled even wider when Naruto moaned and declared to Zero and her that this was the best parfait she ever had outside the house. Leave it to her older sister to believe her cooking was better than anyone else. To be fair, no one's cooking could compare to Naruto. Zero's cooking only came second to Naruto and even then the difference was big. Yuuki wished she had her sister's skills.

In fact, Yuuki wished she was more like Naruto. Naruto didn't have anyone trying to protect her. Naruto who was loved by the students for being funny and the teachers for being so helpful. She wanted to be like her sister who wasn't afraid to fight back with the Night Class students, who could look Kaname in the eye and tell him how she felt. She wondered how the two of them could be so different from each other. They grew up around each other but Naruto always seemed to be the more mature one, the more responsible one, the more experienced one.

"You still can't come out alone," Zero stated, snapping her from her thoughts. "You are still incapable of walking on the streets by yourself, you always need Yori or Naruto with you."

"I can walk without them!" Yuuki argued, refusing to look at Naruto who raised her eyebrows.

Zero sighed. "There's no need to put on a brave front. Whenever you go to 'the places outside the Academy' you would remember those events, right? The world isn't filled with Kaname Kuran's type of harmless vampires."

"Zero I don't think we should discuss this here," Naruto said, giving the male a pointed look before giving her a smile. "And Yuuki before you say anything, know this that if you are still scared then you can count on your big sister to protect you from them and that it is alright to be scared. Even the strongest people can get scared."

"Naruto-neechan! Zero! I am not scared at all, that was just ten years ago," Yuuki said.

Naruto rubbed her chin. "You know ten years might seem like a long time but I bet that night with the vampire is still in your mind. I know what happened with my best friend is still in my head and it was just three years ago but I remember it as if it is yesterday. That night affected me and I have no doubt that night affected you."

"It hasn't affected me," Yuuki cried, never fully focusing her eyes back to her older sister's clear blue eyes. Naruto stared long and hard at her before nodding her head. The brown-haired girl relaxed her shoulders—at least for now Naruto wouldn't question her. She smiled when Naruto ordered another parfait, only this time the flavour was orange instead of chocolate. Yuuki smiled and took another bite of her parfait.

"The two of you sure can eat a lot." Zero commented when the waitress brought another round of parfait. "And Naruto you really love orange don't ya?"

"You bet your ass I do! Orange is the best thing that came from Kami!"

"Zero is too cunning," Yuki said, getting raised eyebrows from Naruto and Zero at this change of topic. "I mean Zero knows a lot things about us but we still don't know anything about Zero's past! Like we don't know where he went to school or how many siblings he have…"

"Yuuki, we shouldn't ask him about his siblings," Naruto said sharply, stopping her from her rant and Yuuki was surprised by the anger in her eyes. "You can ask him about school and all that shit but you must never ask him about his family! I don't think he wants to be reminded of that day! Besides you heard what the chairman said that day, he lost his whole family that night and that includes any siblings he had. Honestly, if I lost the Chairman or you then I don't want to be reminded of that day. It will bring back bad memories and the last thing Zero needs is to have memories of that night…"

Zero blinked his eyes at Naruto's behaviour while Yuuki winced at the scolding her sister was giving her. She should have realised just how bad a question it was to ask but Yuuki never thought of these things. She hadn't thought Zero didn't want to be reminded but Naruto had thought about it. It seemed like her older sister had thought of these things.

"I had a younger brother," Zero said, stopping Naruto from her rant. Yuuki blinked her eyes at hearing this while Naruto stared at him, looking torn between comforting him about this or asking him more about his life. "He died on that day."

"Zero…" Yuuki said, trailing off as she tried to think of a way to word her question in a way that wouldn't cause distress to the older boy. She glanced at Naruto, hoping to see if she had any idea on what to say but her older sister had a dazed expression, telling her that her mind wasn't with them. Not that it ever was because lately Naruto had been acting strange with how she was treating them and the Chairman.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a waitress came their way and said to them, "Sorry to interrupt, may I know if you are a Cross Academy's student?" Naruto kept her face blank while Zero looked wide-eyed at them—this made the waitress squeal. "I'm right? No wonder you seem different from other people! As expected, people from the Cross Academy are special!"

"We aren't special," Naruto said, breaking the conversation. "I mean there is nothing remarkable about us if you really think about it. We are just ordinary students like you guys that just happen to go to boarding school which have both Day and Night classes."

"But students from the Cross Academy are very attractive," The waitress said, having hearts in her eyes as she stared at them. "Especially the Night Class students! Aidou-san is the most attractive from the lot! You know he loves to eat sweet things, sometimes he would even come here! Please, help me tell him that he would be welcome back here…"

"I will," Naruto said, smiling widely at them but Yuuki could see how fake that smile was. She could clearly see the anger; the hatred in her sister's eyes and Yuuki wondered how times had changed. A long time ago, Naruto wouldn't give such expression especially when Aidou was mentioned. She used to smile whenever Aidou was mentioned in fact, Yuuki remembered how Naruto used to hum tunes whenever his name mentioned.

Now times had changed and Naruto only looked at vampires with hatred.

Yuuki glanced at Zero and grimaced when she saw Zero rushing out of the door, leaving Naruto behind to talk to the waitress. She glanced at Naruto and then to Zero, not knowing whether she should help her older sister in getting rid of them or chase after the silver-haired boy. Naruto gave her a warm smile, gesturing for her to leave while she dealt with the waitress.

She gave Naruto an apologetic look before rushing out of the door. She was glad Naruto didn't mind her leaving her alone with the waitress because she knew Zero needed someone to comfort him. Out of the two of them, Naruto had ways of saying things that could potentially anger Zero or upset him. Besides, Yuuki never knew how to handle the waitress while Naruto did.

She just hoped Naruto didn't cause a fight.

* * *

Naruto truly hated Aidou more then ever now after spending more then ten minutes, hearing the waitress request on what to tell Aidou. She got the fact he was attractive. Naruto was a lot of things but blind she was not. If she was blind then she might as well call the whole Night Class ugly, now that was a lie. Still, how could one girl go on and on about how blond his hair was and how blue his eyes were. Now that girl needed a life if you asked Naruto.

She shook her head, pressed her hand into her pockets while using her other hand to take her portion of the grocery. At least, she was out of the café and could feel the fresh air hitting her face now. She took in a deep breath, trying to sniff out where her little sister and brother were but the breeze made it hard for her to tell the direction where they were at.

Oh how she wished she was some kind of super human that could sense them!

Well, no matter what Naruto was determined to find them and thus started her journey through the streets in search of them. She went through many streets but couldn't find any sign of them. She searched the shops but they weren't there. She asked people if they saw her siblings but none of them had seen her little sister or brother. In fact Naruto was about to give up searching for them when she smelled the scent of blood.

Without even thinking, Naruto dashed towards the scent of the blood. She tried to wave her way through the crowds, giving them the occasional push before rushing into the empty streets. Naruto stopped running, took a deep breath and smelled the scent of blood before taking off a again at its direction. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about the blood. In fact, the blood smelled so familiar to her. If Naruto didn't know any better, she would say that it was the same blood she smelled a few weeks ago.

She sighed in relief when she caught sight of Yuuki but her sigh quickly turned into a gulp when she saw Yuuki holding Artemis. What the hell was happening? There was no vampires here right? Naruto asked herself as she saw her little sister bring Artemis up. She blinked her eyes when she saw a man trying to grab hold of Artemis, looking ready to tear it away so she could grab her sister. Naruto grimaced and rushed towards Yuuki, taking out a knife from her socks.

There was no way she could let someone hurt her little sister, Naruto thought as she twirled the knife around and jumped onto the vampire's back. The vampire tensed at her attack while Yuuki looked up at her with fear, no doubt remembering the night she was saved. Naruto shook her head and stabbed the vampire in the chest, grimacing when she saw that the vampire wasn't falling down like she thought.

Naruto jumped away from the vampire and glanced at her frozen sister. Tightening her grip on the knife, Naruto barked to her sister, "Yuuki! Get your skinny ass out of here! I am going to hold him off until you can get some backup!"

This got Yuuki to snap out of her thoughts.

"What! But Naruto-neechan you seriously can't expect you can hold him off by yourself!" Yuuki yelled, dropping her weapon as she watched her sister dodged the vampire's attack. Her sister looked like a graceful fox as she ducked and dodged, giving the occasionally stab to the vampire.

Naruto kicked the vampire on his chest and without looking back to her sister, she answered, "Sure I can! I have been trained by Tou-san to deal with these type of things! Now go and find Zero or the very least call Tou-san and tell him we have a situation here!"

It seemed like she didn't need to worry about Yuuki getting back up because a few seconds later, the vampire was hit in the chest with Artemis. Naruto blinked her eyes and smiled in relief when she saw Zero using Artemis to get the Vampire away from them. Now she could relax because Zero could take over the rest after all he had more experience then them when it came to these type of things.

She frowned when she noticed Artemis emitting electrical waves. Why was it doing that? It had never happened before except if someone was a vampire but Zero wasn't a vampire. Zero couldn't be a vampire right? Naruto asked herself as she watched numbly as the vampire retreated from them.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" Naruto asked as she tore off a bit of her skirt. It was a good thing Naruto was already going to get rid of this skirt anyway or else she would feel sad for destroying her father's gift to her. She rushed towards Yuuki, taking off her sister's jacket before wrapping the cloth around her sister's arm.

"Now you ask me Naruto-neechan? But to answer your question I have never been more fine," Yuuki declared, wincing as Naruto tightened her knot on her arm. "But why are there vampires in this sort of place?"

"I don't know my dear little sister." Naruto answered softly. "All I know that something ain't right."

"Yeah," Zero said, grimacing at the sight in front of them. "We should not let humans see this creature."

Naruto nodded in agreement and tightened her grip on her weapon. She had never seen a vampire in this state before. She had never seen saliva dripping out of their mouth, their eyes filled with pure bloodlust or them looking that wild before. How could they be like this? She asked herself, staring hard into the vampire eyes. How could they become like this? She knew the potential they had but just staring into its eyes just helped in reminding her of what they were.

No matter how beautiful the vampires were or how kind they were, they were still beasts in human form.

"You were originally a human, right?" Zero asked, ignoring the surprised look from Naruto and the gulp from Yuuki. He tightened his grip on Artemis when the Vampire flickered his eyes from him to Yuuki before lingering on Naruto. The vampire licked his lips as he continued to stare at the blond-haired girl.

"Yeah! So what?" The vampire said, lunging towards Naruto. Zero swirled Artemis while Naruto tightened her grip on her knife but before either of them could hit the vampire, the vampire was sliced into half. The three of them watched as the vampire quickly turned to dust and revealed his attacker. All three of the teens raised their eyebrows when they saw who it was but Naruto was the only one who took a whole step back at the sight in front of them.

Why were Takuma and Shiki out before their designated time? Naruto asked herself as she stared into Takuma's green eyes. She kept her face blank when Takuma gave them a small smile as he put the katana back into its sheath. This couldn't be happening, Naruto thought, looking down at her feet. Why did Takuma had to save them like that? They could have handled it! They weren't weak! And they were ready to attack the vampire. She gritted her teeth. Now Takuma saved her again and this time she owed him another favour.

"It's finished," Takuma said, snapping her from her train of thought.

Shiki gave him a blank look and put his hands into his pockets before saying in a monotone voice, "You don't need me at all."

"Takuma-senpai and Shiki-senpai, mind telling us why did you come outside to do this sort of thing?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence between them. "You are supposed to be at school sleeping! Or the very least getting ready for lessons."

"Naru-chan…"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Naruto asked, putting her knife back into her socks. "You need to address me as Naruto-san or Naruto…never call me Naru-chan."

Takuma smiled. "I will tell you if you can get Yuuki out of here while you have done an excellent job of trying to stop the bleeding, we can still sense her blood. You know how incredibly sensitive our nose are."

"I know but I know you can control your urge," Naruto said, crossing her arms at him as she flickered her eyes from him to Shiki and then back to him. Zero and Yuuki looked wide-eyed in her words but the blonde ignored their shock looks. "Now tell me why did you take care of that vampire? This is not your duty to do and why here? You never come to these type of places."

"Naru-chan, I can't explain it to you now," Takuma said as he stared hard into her eyes. "If you want to know why we took care of that vampire then come to the back of Moon Dorm later at night, Yuuki and Zero are welcome to join."

"Don't call me Naru-chan! And what happens if I don't come?" Naruto asked, leaning against one foot.

He smiled. "Well then you won't know the details. We both know how much you love knowing all the details right?"

"Stop playing mind games with me Ichijou-senpai," Naruto said, keeping her tone even as she mused about his offer. "And say I do come with Zero and Yuuki, do you promise to keep the vampires off my sister and brother? I do not want any of their blood to be split. How do I know they won't have their blood drained?"

He gave her a smile but Naruto noticed that this smile seemed to be tense and a little bit sad compared to all the other smiles. She wished she could take those words back but Naruto knew no matter how kind Takuma was, it didn't change what he was. It didn't change what the other vampires were like. No matter how much she trusted him, she needed to ensure her siblings were safe. The moment they became her siblings, Naruto made an oath to protect them with all her strength.

"They will be given the highest punishment if they ever have their blood drained," Takuma said, smiling at her.

Naruto crossed her arms. "Very well but if they try anything funny then I have the right to give them detention and punch them till their own mothers can't recognise them."

Takuma laughed while Shiki raised an eyebrow at hearing the serious tone in her voice. Her sister looked at her as if she was mad to suggest such things to him while Zero looked impressed at her for saying this. Naruto sighed in relief when Takuma nodded his head in agreement with her words. At least she had some form of permission to do those things although Naruto would still do it even if he told her no. No matter what happened, her siblings came first.

Her family came first before anything else and this was a fact.

"Anymore request Naru-chan?"

"Yeah two: one stop calling me Naru-chan and the second…well I will tell you later," Naruto said, giving him a blank face. "Also tell Aidou that his admires want him to come back to the store! And tell him thanks to that, I am now going to give him three months detention as well as any punishment deemed suitable by Kaname."

"You really despise Aidou-san," Shiki stated.

Naruto didn't answer to his accusation while Yuuki looked at her, expecting her to deny it but the blonde nodded her head. There was no point of her denying it. She hated Aidou for what he stood for, for how reckless he could be and the countless things he done in the past. Naruto knew there was a time where she found that quality about him endearing but those times were gone, replaced with her eyes wide open to the type of man he was.

Once upon a time, she used to look at him with adoration but now…now all she could feel was disgust and anger for being wrong about him.

"Whether or not I despise Aidou-senpai isn't important but what is important is that you tell him he has detention for three months and you tell Kaname I expect him to punish that idiot," Naruto said firmly as she tried to keep her temper in check. "It is forbidden for Vampires to be out in the streets. The same will go to you unless you gave me a good reason on why you have broke the rules."

"And you will have it tonight Naru-chan."

"I better have it by tonight," Naruto grumbled. "You are lucky that I am even allowing you to tell you by the end of tonight because if you have been anyone else, I wouldn't hesitate to give them detention."

"I know Naru-chan and I am grateful you aren't punishing us for this," Takuma said, smiling. "Although I won't mind being punished by you."

Naruto blinked her eyes and flushed a deep shade of red while Yuuki held Zero back from murdering the vampire for his obvious innuendo. Takuma chuckled and waved his goodbyes at them. Shiki stared at her flushed expression and then back to the retreating back that belonged to Takuma before following him. He twisted his body around and nodded his head at her before quickening his pace to follow Takuma.

Naruto simply stared at their backs, uncertain on what was happening. When did Takuma say these things to her? He always been polite and never said these type of things to her. In fact, Naruto never thought of Takuma to be the type of boy to say these things. She gulped. What the hell did this mean? What did it mean for him to say these things to her?

Oh she was so confused by this but she wasn't going to let it affect her. No because Takuma wouldn't ever mean it like that especially to her. To him, she was still the little girl he saved from her crush. The little girl he saved from her jealously and Naruto doubted he would ever see her for who she really was.

She shook her head.

It was better that way because they wouldn't work out like that.

* * *

"Zero if you are going to take the gun with you then at least put it in some place they wouldn't see," Naruto said casually as Zero fixed his gun. He grunted at her words. She smiled and took out her knife, wiping away the dust and the other grime from it. She smiled when she saw her reflection staring back at her. Yuuki stared at the two of them as if they were crazy to bring weapons to them.

Yuuki stared at her weapon and then back to Zero before saying in a worried tone, "I don't understand why you brought us with you Naruto-neechan. I thought you don't like us coming to the Moon Dorm. They wouldn't try anything on you guys."

"Because I know you are going to follow me so I decided it is better for you to come with me then to follow me," Naruto answered, placing her knife into her jeans' pocket. There had been many times in her life when Naruto caught Yuuki following her to the dorms, dragging Zero with her whenever she could convince him. The blonde had no doubt that Yuuki would have done the same thing tonight. She smiled when Yuuki gave her pout, not denying her words.

She looked at Zero, who now placed the gun behind his back. She sighed and shook her head before walking towards him. He raised his eyebrow at her but she ignored him and started to fix his shirt. Honestly, she felt like his mother whenever she corrected his clothes. If she didn't know how judgemental vampires could be she would allow Zero to dress like a slouch but Naruto did know and she didn't want them to talk bad about him.

"Hey Naruto-neechan…what exactly is your relationship with Ichijou-senpai?" Yuuki asked as they walked through the gates leading to the Moon Dormitory. Naruto raised her eyebrows at her little sister while Zero gave her an expectant look, waiting to hear her answer. "He seems to know you really well Naruto-neechan but I have never seen the two of you talk."

"We are not friends if that is what you are hinting," Naruto lied, giving her sister a smile. "Ichijou-senpai and me are at best acquaintance that get along really well. He is perhaps the only vampire besides Shiki who I deemed as an okay vampire."

"So you trust him Naruto-neechan?" Yuuki asked, looking wide-eyed at her.

Naruto sighed. "No I do not trust him Yuuki. I can't trust vampires like you and Tou-san can all I can do with them is deem them as honourable or not. This is as far as I will go with them. Once upon a time, I would have trusted Ichijou-senpai but after what happened with the vampire and my best-friend…well let us just say I couldn't trust the species anymore."

"I see," Yuuki muttered, inching closer to her when the trees started to loom over them. "Was it that bad that it made you trust them so little?"

The blonde gave her a curt nod. The memories of her friend's scream, the helpless feeling she felt and Takuma yelling at her to snap out of it still rung through her mind. A part of her still remembered the scent of her friend's blood and another part of her still had the urge to go to her father for comfort or to Takuma to remind her that it was over. However, she would never let herself do this. She was old enough to accept what happen and didn't need anyone's help.

She never needed anyone help before.

"From this point on, we're in the Moon Dorm's vicinity," Zero stated to them. "And as expected, the atmosphere here is special."

"I think that's only you," Naruto informed him. "Because I can't sense the difference except I think I smell cake but I might be wrong. In fact, I think the cake is chocolate! I wonder if they made cake just for us. Do you think if we ask them for cake, they will give it to us?"

"And you are suppose to be older and more mature then us," Zero said, snorting at her. "And you shouldn't trust any of the food they give you."

"Aye, Aye, captain bossy," Naruto said, shaking her head. "I don't know how they can make cake dangerous. I mean even I can trust they wouldn't do anything stupid to the cake especially considering what Kaname-senpai would do them."

Yuuki nodded her head in agreement. Naruto looked up at the night sky, grimacing at the sight of the full moon looming over them. A long time ago, the full moon brought her peace and joy but now with the memories of her parents' death, all Naruto could see was death. The death of her parents, the death of the potential life she could have had and the death of everything she knew. The moon was nothing but a painful reminder of what could have been and what happened.

Naruto stopped walking when she heard the leaves rustle. Unconsciously, she grabbed the knife out of her pocket and held it like her father had taught her. She tensed when she saw Aidou and Kain standing in front of them. She kept her expression blank when Aidou sneered at her while Kain stared at her with curiosity as if he hadn't thought she would come. He probably didn't because Naruto avoided this place like a plague. She sighed when she saw her siblings pointing her weapons at them.

"I presume you are the welcoming party," Naruto said, breaking the tense silence between them. "Yuuki! Zero! Lower your weapons, we are here to talk and not pick a goddamn fight this late at night.

Aidou snorted. "That's right Ichijou asked me to, or I wouldn't have come."

"At least one of you are willing not to always be at odds with my kind," Kain acknowledged, putting his hands down when Zero lowered his weapon. "Even if it is the one who seems to be the most harsh with us. If you do not want to be here then go back to your duties."

Naruto gave the older vampire an unimpressed look at hearing those words. "We would but we want answers and I presume Ichijou-senpai told you why we came. Also, I am fair not harsh. If I was harsh to you guys then I will also punish you for every misdeed Aidou has done however I do not so I consider my punishment just."

Aidou sneered at her words while Kain nodded his head, perhaps knowing she was indeed right about her not being that harsh. She shook her head and smiled when she caught sight of the porch but her smile quickly disappeared when she caught the sight of the many vampires surrounding them. All of them either looked at her or at her little sister before glancing at her brother. All of them stared at them like they didn't deserve to be here, like they were beneath them.

Perhaps they were but Naruto knew she was stronger then them.

"_**Of course you are stronger then them,"**_ The Kyuubi stated as she pretended to listen to Yuuki saying about how Aidou and Kain were the right hands of Kaname._** "You're my container however you could be stronger, so much stronger."**_

"_You mean if I use you right?"_ Naruto asked him, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the other vampires._ "Well as much as I like you, I won't do that. Using you won't make me stronger if anything it will make me easier…and I don't like the idea of using my friend like that. Friends don't use each other and I ain't going to use you to make me stronger."_

The Kyuubi went quiet at hearing those words before asking, "_**Who says we are friends? And how could you think of us friends? After all I have done horrible things to you. I murdered your mother and father, left you an orphan. You should hate me."**_

"_I should but you have been with me since the day I was born,"_ Naruto replied._ "And hating you won't bring back my parents. You might call me horrible names but in the end of the day, you care for me right? After all, you comfort me when I started feeling sorry for myself and you tease me about my love life. Don't friends do all those things? And you want me to be stronger or why else do you keep insisting I use you?"_

"_**I have never seen a child that is as naïve as you,"**_ The Kyuubi muttered. _**"Others would hate me for what I have done yet you see me as your friend because of how I act to you. Who says I care for you? And I insist you become stronger because if you die then I will die with you too."**_

"_Then make me stronger,"_ Naruto said, closing her eyes._ "Teach me how to be stronger. You were in my mother before right? Could you not teach me how to be a kunoichi like she was? And I know you care for me because you are willing to tell me about my mother and father. You are the only one who hasn't lied to me before."_

"_**The blond vampire never lied to you too but I don't see you saying these things to him."**_

"_I can never say these things to him,"_ Naruto admitted._ "I am no longer the little girl who followed him around. I still see him as a friend but at the same time not. His loyalty to Kaname makes me at unease because I don't know who he will pick if he had to choose, Kaname or me."_

"_**He could surprise you,"**_ The Kyuubi stated._** "The vampire cares for you if he was willing to hear you cry about what you learn."**_

"_That is Takuma-senpai being kind. He has always listened to me do these things,"_ Naruto answered._ "I remember when I was six, I told him about how I hated how Yuuki got all the attention from everybody. I never told my father but him because he didn't seem like he wouldn't judge me. Till now, I think only Takuma doesn't judge me. He has always been there for me."_

"_**Y'know if your mother was alive…she would have loved him."**_

Naruto smiled at hearing this. She knew it was the Kyuubi way of telling her that her mother would have accepted her feelings and that he was alright with this vampire. If he wasn't alright with Takuma then Naruto had no doubt, he would have voiced his displeasure to them. Her smile was wiped off when she caught sight of the vampires eyeing her.

Right, she needed to get back to business and stop talking to the Kyuubi.

"Deputy Chief Ichijou I brought three people here," Kain announced, drawing her attention back to him. Naruto blinked her eyes when she caught sight of the cake in front of her and the candles on top of them. She thought of the trip earlier and was instantly glad she had brought a present before they left the town. Though, she should have brought the present with her.

"You came, Yuuki, Kiriyu-san and Naru-chan," Ichijou said, waving his hands. "Tonight is my birthday party! Isn't it fun?"

"You want me to lie or tell the truth?" Naruto asked him. "And how many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"Must you be serious Naru-chan?" Takuma said, smiling.

"Weill we are not here for a social visit are we?" Naruto asked, crossing her arms at him. "And can I have a piece of your cake?"

"Naruto…" Zero said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know Zero but it's cake and you know how weak I am when it comes to cake. Anyways, happy birthday Ichijou-senpai"

"How old is Ichijou-senpai today?" Yuuki asked, tilting her head at Takuma.

The vampire blinked his eyes. "How old am I? Do you want in human years or vampire years?"

"Human years please," Naruto answered, ruffling her little sister's hair. "I doubt Yuuki or I can bear it if you tell us how old you are in vampire years."

"I am eighteen now," Ichijou answered, smiling. "So for a birthday present, I will ask for Naru-chan's kiss."

Naruto blinked her eyes and flushed red in anger. She knew Takuma was joking because he would never seriously ask for a kiss. She could see everyone staring at her, waiting for her reaction. Yuuki and Zero were waiting for her to explode while the vampires were waiting for her to scold him. Everyone blinked their eyes when Naruto shook her head at him and gave the blond-haired vampire a smirk.

"I would do that but you need to earn it," Naruto answered off-handily, giving him a smile and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You need to make me want to kiss you and frankly I doubt any vampire can make me want to kiss them! However who deserves to kiss me is another topic entirely, we are here to talk about the fact you left the grounds which is against the school rule. Not only that, I want to know about the vampire in the alley and what the hell it…"

"You can ask away Naru-chan, it hasn't stopped you before."

"About that vampires…does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon?" Yuuki asked before Naruto started asking him questions. "Also Ichijou-senpai specifically went there to kill him right?"

"I think a better question to ask Yuuki is what the hell was that vampire?" Naruto asked, staring into Takuma's eyes. "I have never seen a vampire like that…not even what happened three years ago could compare to this."

Aidou stiffened at hearing those words, avoiding Naruto's eyes when she said this. When he finally stared at Naruto, he flinched at the coldness and hatred in her eyes. Takuma, on the other hand, took deep breaths. Everyone on the other hand stared at the two of them, not understanding what Naruto had meant by about what happened three years ago.

"That was an 'ex-human' vampire," Aidou finally answered. "Very lowly."

"What do you mean very lowly?" Naruto asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "And how does a human become a vampire?"

"A human can become a vampire if they are bitten by a Pure Blood vampire," Ichijou answered. "In vampire society, those at the top are called 'Pure Bloods' and a gathering of vampires are called the 'Aristocrat' even though everyone from Night Class are of the 'Aristocrat' class and above…"

"Takuma-senpai can you make it more simple for me?" Naruto asked, rubbing her head.

Takuma sighed. "Alright Naru-chan, imagine the system is like a pyramid. The 'ex-human' vampire are even more lowly than the normal vampire…the truth is they weren't dealt with thoroughly. That vampire I killed belongs to 'E-Class' which doesn't even have a place in the pyramid."

"E-class?" Naruto and Yuuki muttered.

Kain sighed. "To put it into a more simple term, it is called the End Class. Speaking of this, Cross and Kiriyu should know about this too. As a member of a vampire hunter family."

"Well Tou-san doesn't talk to me about these things," Naruto muttered, looking down at her hands. "We don't usually discuss these things. I think Zero will know more about this then me…"

"Ex-human vampires would eventually sink to the level of the E Class. Naruto, Yuuki, their will would slowly erode until they reach the end, their limit or shattering."

Takuma nodded his head. "That's right. They will then have an uncontrollable craving for blood recklessly attacking humans because of this, ex-human vampires have to be managed by aristocrat and above."

"Managed…" Yuuki muttered as Naruto started to pace back and forth at hearing this.

"But, occasionally there would be a mishap," Takuma admitted.

Naruto nodded her head at hearing this. She stared into Takuma's eyes, felt her heart tightened when he gave her a smile. She didn't know why it hurt whenever he smiled at her. Maybe it was because she knew what the could be if she trusted vampires more or perhaps, it was because she knew he would never truly returned her feeling to her. How could he? She was younger then him by god knows how many years. He was a vampire and she was human. He would live longer then her and would outlive her by how many years, she didn't know.

They could never really be together.

"…Sometimes, an ex-human vampire gone mad would escape from the aristocrat's control and charge into human society," Kaname said, snapping her from her thoughts. Naruto blinked her eyes and wondered when the older vampire came but didn't dare voice her question, not wishing to cause trouble with the vampires again. "I heard today a report that there was an 'E Class' vampire roaming outside. Ichijou and Shiki went to hunt him down at my order."

"Then why the hell didn't you say that Ichijou-senpai?" Naruto asked, crossing her arms at the vampire.

Takuma smiled sheepishly. "Because I wanted you to come so this was the only way I could get you to come."

"Yuuki, why didn't you report this matter to Chairman Cross?" Kaname asked, drawing her attention back to him.

Yuuki flushed red. "As a school prefect and with a discussion with Naruto-neechan, we agreed that simply reporting this matter wouldn't be enough…also I would like to confirm this myself."

"Coming to this place, along with Kiriyu-san and Cross-san," Kaname said as he took a seat on the couch. Naruto grimaced when she saw Yuuki walking towards him. She glanced at Zero and the two of them came to a silent agreement to follow Yuuki. They needed to protect her from that vampire. All vampires were dangerous but Kaname was the most dangerous of the lot. He was the one who truly lusted for her sister's blood.

No way could Naruto allow Yuuki go any closer to that vampire.

"Yuuki, come sit beside me," Kaname said, patting a seat beside him. "Just come."

Yuuki glanced at Zero, who simply looked away from her, and then to Naruto. Naruto stared hard into Kaname's eyes and then back to Yuuki before shrugging her shoulder. Her little sister blinked her eyes before shaking her head at Kaname. Naruto narrowed her eyes and kept her raging temper in check when Kaname dragged her sister onto the couch.

"The safest place is beside me," Kaname said.

He did not just say that in front of her face.

"No it isn't," Naruto said, drawing everyone's attention to her and she could practically everyone's whispers about how much an idiot she was to say that. She gritted her teeth when they said she was jealous of her little sister. "My sister is in the most danger in your presence and don't you dare deny it. I can sense your bloodlust Kuran-senpai and out of everyone in the room, your bloodlust is the worst."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at her but Naruto kept her expression blank, not showing the fear she had for the vampire in front of her. "I am surprised you haven't sucked someone's blood dry so far. In fact, I know for a damn fact your blood lust is the strongest around Yuuki. If she stays by your side then I have no doubt you will suck her dry and leave her to die."

"You allowed your sister to come here despite knowing the danger she is in," Kaname pointed out to her. "You also allowed her to wander around that sort of place. You did not protect her from that vampire did you? You allowed her to feel pain. It was because you were careless."

"First off Kaname-senpai you do not know a damn thing about me," Naruto snarled and she could feel the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out of her but Naruto squashed it down before anyone could feel its effect. "I never allowed Yuuki to wander around those places! I had to deal with Aidou-senpai's fangirls, who wanted me to tell him to come back! Thank you Aidou-senpai for doing that! I have to deal with those idiots for whole ten minutes! It was thanks to him I couldn't find my little sister on time. Also, Yuuki is a grown girl now. I can't protect her every time even Tou-san said this. She isn't some baby that needs protecting, she needs to man up and face her fear."

Yuuki looked wide-eyed at her while Zero blinked his eyes. Kaname raised his eyebrows as if he never expected her to have this outburst. Naruto bit her lips till it bled, counted till ten before continuing. "Also from what you guys been telling me, it is your responsibility to take care of them! Now what happened was carelessness on your part!"

"You are right," Kaname agreed. "I was careless. Ex-human vampires should not have been created."

"Then why the hell were they created?"

"Long time ago, when the battle between vampires and their enemies, the vampire hunters was at its fiercest…some vampires wanted to rope in most humans to become their kind, in order to increase their 'combat ability'. However, nowadays vampires from the Noble Class and above have taken on the duty of the remnants of those vampires…sometimes we might even need to take care of them. Hunting vampires is a Vampire Hunter's responsibility. Then why did you not kill him that time? Or is it that you pity him Kiriyu-san, Cross-san?"

"We were about to," Naruto answered on the behalf of her adopted brother, gritting her teeth when Kaname started to lick her sister's wound. She held her brother back, giving him a warning look for trying to point the gun at him. "And I didn't kill him because I thought there might be hope for him. If we were to think about it, there is a way to stop them from reaching that level right? If there are so many of them then you could potentially stop it from happening or am I wrong?"

"No but when they reach that stage, it is finished," Kaname answered.

"Or perhaps you guys haven't found a way to make an E-class go to the upper levels," Naruto countered argued as she clenched her hands into a fist. "If you guys are as smart as Tou-san claims then I have no doubt that you could have found a way to stop it. Fix that problem then you fix everything, easy as pie. Also Kaname, on unrelated topic, get your mouth off my sister's hand before I punched you in the face."

Kaname stared hard into her eyes and nodded his head. She ignored the angry whispers from everyone about how she should be punished for daring to think of hurting Kaname. They were stupid to follow him, Naruto thought angrily as she kept her eyes fixed on Kaname.

"I should cut you to pieces for threatening Kaname-senpai," Aidou hissed, drawing her attention to him. "I will try my best to bear with it during this time at school and I won't go against Chairman Cross' peace treaty," Naruto snorted at his words but Aidou ignored her. "But don't forget. It's only because of Kaname-sama's presence that we have gathered here at Cross Academy. Kaname-senpai is a 'Pure Blood'."

There was a tense silence in the room and Naruto looked down at her feet. She wanted to say something but knew she was going to make them even more angry and the last thing she needed was for them to get angry with her. She shook her head and looked out at the night sky, repressing the memory of her parents' death as she tried to take in the beauty of the night sky.

"Everyone is gathered here tonight to celebrate my birthday," Takuma said, snapping her from her thoughts. "We must enjoy ourselves properly. No matter if it's Yuuki or Kiriyu-san, they are still my honoured guests."

Naruto stared hard into the cake and shook her head, glancing at the vampires around the room. She couldn't understand how this could get any worse. Turned out she was wrong .Just as Takuma was cutting the cake, the vampire had somehow managed to get his whole hand cut which caused her little brother to rush out of the scene followed by Yuuki.

She grimaced and waited for Shiki to finish sucking Takuma's blood off his hand. When she saw they were done, Naruto walked towards them and stared long and hard at the older male. He blinked his eyes and Naruto looked long and hard at him before finally saying, "You should be more careful Takuma-senpai and can we talk about my second request alone, I don't feel comfortable talking it in front of everyone."

"Of course Naru-chan," Takuma said, smiling widely at her as he handed her the cake and proceeded to take her to en empty corner in the yard. "What is it?"

"My second request is that you tell me what you really want for your birthday," Naruto admitted and this caused Takuma to look wide-eyed at him. "I owe you a lot of things from saving me all those years to destroying that vampire even if it was on the orders of Kaname."

Takuma shook his head and answered softly, "As long as you were here then that was all I wanted for my birthday."

"That isn't enough! Tell me! What do you want for your birthday? I got you a present but I don't know if you like it so…"

"Anything you give me is enough," Takuma said, looking down into her blue eyes. "Because I know how hard it is for you to do these things. But if you really want to know what I want then I want to see Naru-chan smile again just like she did before but…I don't think you can do that."

"Takuma-senpai…"

Takuma shook his head and smiled. "I know that day affected you Naru-chan but don't forget, you have your Tou-san and your siblings but also me to talk too. I just wish that we could go back to the days where you used to smile at me. I just want you to trust me again, Naru-chan."

"And I do Takuma-senapi," Naruto said firmly. "Out of all the vampires here, I trust you the most but it is still so hard for me to trust any vampire."

"I know…but I still remember a time where you used to smile and be so much ease around me," Takuma said softly, giving her a smile. Naruto blinked her eyes when she saw Takuma coming closer to her. "But that isn't important. Any present you give me is going to be good because it comes from your heart and I know how much work you put into finding the perfect present for people."

"Takuma-senpai…"

"Yes?"

"You should stop saying these things," Naruto said, smiling. "Because the more you say it, the more I hate it because it makes it harder for me to search a good present for you…" _and for me to keep denying what I feel._

But Naruto couldn't say those finishing words so instead she smiled and gave him a hug. This was the closest thing as a confession of her feelings for him because Naruto could never say to him how she felt. Not when she knew a relationship between them was impossible. Not when she knew he didn't love her because Takuma say those things because he was being his usual loving self. There was no way he would ever say those things to her because he loved her.

Yeah, it was better to keep her feelings to herself because no matter what the Kyuubi said, Takuma would never ever feel that way for her.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank again everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Thank you for reading

Please pause before leaving this page and review.

I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know it has been a long time since I updated this fic but I've been busy with school work. I also want to thank everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows as well as to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Naruto took a seat on the dirty forest ground, closed her eyes and started to empty her mind as she tried to get herself into the mood of mediating. This had to be her third time doing this with the other two times being in P.E, where the teacher had the brilliant idea of teaching them to meditate instead of doing yoga. This time, however, Naruto was doing this because the Kyuubi ordered her to do this if she wished to unlock her energy. He claimed the first step in using her parents' technique was to mediate and find her chakra.

The fox claimed there was no other way in learning how to be strong without knowing how to use chakra. To use chakra, first he informed her was to find the energy source inside of her and try to connect with it. The only problem with this? He didn't tell her a damn thing about what she was trying to feel, only that she would know when she feel it. If she thought her physics teacher was vague then the Kyuubi overtook her teacher in the vague department because nothing about his words made sense to her.

She shook her head, stared down at her hands and then up at the moonlit sky. What would her parents do in her place? Would they do what she was trying to do or would they have been happy not to use chakra? And also how were they able to find this energy inside of them? She wished they were alive. Her parents might be a lot more less vague than the Kyuubi, who Naruto swore liked teasing her! The damn fox kept telling her he couldn't tell her what it was suppose to feel like. It was like the damn fox liked seeing her suffer.

Maybe he did.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto gazed down at the ground. Maybe she should just give up on finding this energy, she wasn't in danger like her parents had been. She didn't grow up in a war-torn world like her parents had or had to deal with the constant threat that the Kyuubi would be unleashed. From what the Kyuubi told her, the seal on her stomach was iron-sealed as no one except for perhaps her, her deceased father could undo the seal. Despite this, Naruto knew she couldn't just give up in finding her chakra. This energy may be the only thing she had to feel connected to the mother she had always dreamt of meeting. The mother, whom she didn't know anything about except the fact she was a kunoichi and that she was also the Kyuubi's jailor before her.

Closing her eyes, Naruto emptied her mind again and concentrated on trying to feel the movement of her blood. She could hear her blood flow, her breath and the grass that clung to her leg but she couldn't feel anything strange. What was missing? What wasn't she feeling? She didn't even even understand how the hell could this help her in finding that special energy. Also, why the hell was it so hard for her to find that energy?

"_**Of course it isn't going to be easy for you to find that energy brat and even then the real training won't start,"**_ The Kyuubi said, breaking her concentration. She could just imagine that the fox had an annoyed expression on his face when he said this._** "It doesn't take a day for you to find this energy. It is even more difficult considering the fact how old you are trying to find that energy."**_

Naruto frowned._ "Grumpy fox say what?"_

"_**In the shinobi world, you try to find your chakra as young as four,"**_ The Kyuubi answered._** "I remember how my first jailor taught her son how to access his chakra at the age of four to the horror of her husband."**_

"_Was your first jailor my grandmother?"_

The Kyuubi snorted. _**"You are related to her but not in that way. If I recall from her babbling, Kushina was her brother's grandchild, making her your mother's great-great-aunt."**_

"_So you are basically like a heirloom aren't ya? Being passed down through my family?"_

The Kyuubi didn't answer her question instead he gave her a grunt before cutting off their connection. It seemed like the fox didn't like being compared to an object but this was the first thing that came to her mind with what he just said. This fox inside of her had been passed down through her great-great-grandfather's sister then to her mother before finally coming to her. They were all related, all of them were given a role to take care of him but in her case, she never knew this till now. Her mother and great-great-grandfather's sister had known their role early on in their life while she only learnt about it now.

She shook her head, opened her eyes and took in a deep breath before starting the process again. This time she was going to succeed in finding her chakra. She had to because this might be the only way to make her birth mother proud, the only way she could become even more strong. When she mastered this, she was going to find a way to become mentally strong and be able to face her fear straight on. She needed to move on from everything, from the events that scarred her because Naruto would be damned if she allowed two events ruined her life.

"Cross-san, I thought tonight wasn't your turn for patrol," Naruto twisted her head around and scowled at the sight of Kaname standing in front of her. "Does Yuki know you're here alone? She won't be happy to see that you're here alone when you're suppose to be in the Sun Dorm."

"You know as well as I do if Yuki knows that I'm here then she will be following me around, telling me to go back to the dorm and she'll continue to annoy me until I snap," Naruto looked up at the night sky. "So for her sake, please don't tell her I'm here."

Kaname raised his eyebrow at her request, stared long and hard at her before slowly nodding his head. She looked away from him, not bothering to answer his silent question about why she was here or her lack of hostility. She couldn't tell him she felt emotionally drained that she couldn't find it in herself to argue with him or how she needed to train to become strong, strong like her parents had been. Besides tonight was a beautiful night. The shinning moon reminded her of her days when she used to ask her father for bedtime stories or how it reminded her of her father's dying face. She couldn't tell him those things. She didn't trust the vampire in front of her.

"Is something the matter Cross-san?"

"If I didn't know you better I would actually believe you care about my well-being," Kaname blinked his eyes causing Naruto to smile. "Don't look so surprise Kuran-senpai, the only person you care about is Yuki. If you're worried about my worries then you should know that it has nothing to do with Yuki."

That didn't seem to satisfy Kaname.

"What is it then?"

"You really are a busybody," Naruto stated, crossing her arms, "I'm not going to tell you Kuran-senpai. I don't tell you my secrets like you don't tell me yours."

"And what makes you think I've secrets?"

Naruto shrugged her shoulder and gave him a long look. "I'm no fool nor am I one of your admirers, I know you're planning something or why else would you need to keep those cronies of yours near? Or why you bother to keep my brother near Yuki when we both know that he is the only person who has a chance of taking Yuki from you?" Kaname blinked his eyes. "I know you're planning something because of that gleam in your eyes. Besides, don't let my hair fool you Kaname, I'm a lot more smarter than people think."

"I've never underestimated your brains," Kaname stated, "You're one of the sharpest students in the day class. Considering who raised you and your duties, it's natural for you to be sharp."

"_**That old man of yours didn't teach you a damn thing about being aware,"**_ The Kyuubi growled, causing Naruto to smile. "_**If anything, you got your awareness from being my container and who your parents were."**_

"_I don't think you can inherit awareness from family,"_ Naruto answered._ "Anyways I have gotten my brains and my beautiful looks from them although I wish I was born a redhead like my mother. I would have looked even more hot as a red hair."_

"…But I wonder Naruto, do you know everything that goes on in this school, in your family," Kaname said, snapping her from her thoughts. Naruto blinked her eyes before narrowing her eyes at the Pureblood in front of her. When Kaname say something like this, it either meant two things for her. It meant he was trying to make her suspicious about everything about her or he was trying to mess with her. She started to scowl when she noticed the dark look in his eyes and the slight amusement in his eyes as if he knew something she did not know.

Damn it, this vampire had caught her interest.

She tilted her head. "What do you mean by do I know everything about my family?"

"Do you know all their secrets?"

She sighed. "If I said yes then I'm a liar so no I don't know all their secrets. To be honest, I don't want to know all of my family's secrets…some things are better left unknowing. Do I want to know what happened to Yuki's parents? Hell no because it'll just brings her pain. Do I want to know what is wrong with my little brother? No because if it meant he was dying then I want to live in ignorance. I've my own secrets too that I don't want Tou-san and my siblings to know."

"Out of all of you, you're the least likely to hide things from them."

"Is it because of how I hover over Yuki and Zero? Or because of the way I look like I can't tell a lie to save my life?" She asked him sarcastically. "Everyone has secrets, some people are just able to hide them better. I'm not perfect nor do I try to be. I've things that I don't want people to know and things that I don't want to even think about." She shook her head and changed the topic. "Anyways, what're your intentions to my sister? Are you willing to date her or even marry her, knowing that she will suffer because of you?"

"You don't think I can make her happy?"

Naruto smiled. "I know you can make her happy but…only temporarily. Any happiness she will feel in a relationship with you will be outweighed by the fact she will grow old while you stay young forever. She will suffer because she will hate the fact you're watching her become a shell of the woman she used to be. She will suffer because she knows you might move on after she dies."

"You've put a lot of thought into it even though it doesn't affect you."

"To be an older sibling means that you have to think of the happiness of your siblings," Naruto smiled sadly, "I care very much about Yuki, I have to because I grew up with her and it's for that reason I can't, no, won't ever accept a relationship between you and her. If you care about her, you'll stay away from my little sister. Don't make her suffer."

"And you think Kiryu-san won't make her suffer?"

"He'll try his best," Naruto rubbed the back of her neck. "Besides…a relationship between a human and vampire won't work. All those books and manga about those relationship are based on fairy tales, they never show the ugly truth about them."

"You speak as if you experience them."

"I've never been in a relationship with a vampire," Naruto informed him, "I'm never going to go out with a vampire, especially any vampire that is in league with you…which means everyone."

"You say that but you have feelings for Ichijo."

"I don't have any feelings towards him," Naruto lied, "And even if I did, I still won't act on them or go out with him or any other vampire. It will hurt us both just like how it will hurt my sister if she goes out with you. Any vampire lover I might have will have to watch me die and I cannot allow him to experience that pain. No one deserves to see that."

"You might regret that you didn't act on your feelings for him."

"I may regret it but it's better this way," Naruto stated. "It's better to regret it then to make them feel pain. I'm not selfish Kuran-senpai, I don't want any future partner of mine to feel pain."

"Is it truly selfish of you to want to be with a vampire?"

"Of course it is," Naruto closed her eyes, "I know if I took a vampire partner, he will mourn my death and if he tries to find a way to make me a vampire, I won't take that option."

"Why not?"

"I'll see my loved ones die while I live longer then them, I don't want that to happen," Naruto said, giving him a smile. "I don't know what it's like being a vampire but I like being a human, where I don't have to feel that constant urge to bite anything with blood. It doesn't help that I don't want to end up like the vampire I saw a few days ago, what happened to him was sad. I also like being in the sun, I don't think I'll like the idea of not being able to be in the sun."

With those words, Naruto left Kaname alone and made her way back to the dorm, where she would hopefully be able to sneak into her room without alerting her roommate.

* * *

"Cross-san, can you please take these papers into the staff room?" Her teacher asked as Naruto slung her bag onto her shoulder, ready to go back to the dorm where she could hopefully take a small nap before going to the crossing over.

Naruto kept a smile fixed on her face and nodded. "Of course, sensei, this isn't a problem for me. I was going to see Yamada-sensei about my test."

"I'm sure you did well Cross-san," Her teacher said, giving her a smile as he handed her the giant pile of paper towards her. "Unlike your sister and brother, you seem to be able to handle your responsibilities well and still do well in school."

The blue-eyed girl smiled and thanked the teacher before making her way out of the class, holding the stack of paper in one hand and her school bag on the other. At least, these stacks of paper were light for her to carry or else she would be struggling to carry it along with her damn heavy bag that seemed to be heavier than usual. She sighed. Maybe, she should start putting her stuff in her locker or start skipping lessons like her brother did because at this rate, Naruto knew she wasn't going to last long.

Why couldn't she have a clone or something? If she had a clone then she could sleep in while her clone did all the work for her.

Naruto sighed and looked at the corridors, smiling widely at the first year boy who gawked at the sight of the stacks of paper. The first year boy flushed red and muttered a hello before rushing towards the doors, where all his friends seemed to be waiting for him. She smiled sadly. Why couldn't Zero have this? Why must her sibling suffer from the lack of friends? The boy had to be one of the most caring people she knew but also one of the most antisocial people she knew. Honestly, if Zero didn't glare as much as he did then there would be more chance for him to have more friends.

She shook her head. Why must she worry about her brother now? She needed to worry about herself too! If she didn't get rid of these stack of papers soon, she was going to miss her nap which would make her an even more grumpy person when it came to the crossing over. It also didn't help she had patrol later, which meant any plans of finding her chakra had to wait. Damn it, why did she agree to learn how to use chakra?

"_**You didn't agree to it, you begged me to teach you,"**_ The Kyuubi pointed out to her. _**"You could have just stuck to using my chakra but no you wanted to find your own energy."**_

"_I told you I'm not the type of person who uses their friend and I consider you a friend, not some kind of tool for me to use," _Naruto said firmly, gazing out at the window. "_I don't want to depend on you if that helps. I'm not like my sister, who doesn't try to learn how to really defend for herself. I want to take care of myself! I've always been able to take care of myself, it's for that reason alone that I won't depend on you! It'll hurt my pride."_

"_**You sound a lot like your mother when you talk like that,"**_ The Kyuubi grumbled, stopping her dead in her tracks. _**"She used to talk about how she didn't need anyone to save her, which was highly ironic considering how your father saved her from her kidnappers."**_

"_My mother was kidnapped? And my father sounds so cool!"_

"_**She was kidnapped because of her abilities and your father was indeed strong,"**_ The Kyuubi informed her, _**"Out of all the shinobis I have seen, your father was the one of the few shinobis I can respect. Just like you, he was very intelligent, he had to be if he could do a whole conversation with your mother about seals."**_

"_Kyuubi…are you jealous of my dad?"_

The Kyuubi snorted. _**"No brat, I'm amazed your father was able to stick with your mother despite her motor-mouth. Your mother could babble for hours that I've to tuned her out. Then again, your mother was a saint for putting up with a man who she called 'flaky' and 'girly' "**_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud at hearing the nicknames her mother gave to her father. If she hadn't been her mother, Naruto would have loved the woman for just her smart mouth. A person who was willing to insult someone in public was a woman that Naruto could respect. Now at least she knew where she inherited her smart mouth from because from the Kyuubi was saying, she inherited her mouth from her mother.

Shaking her head, Naruto kept the smile on her face and started to hum a little tune as she kicked the faculty door open. This had to be the first time she ever heard the Kyuubi complain about her mother or learn so many things about her biological father, who sound like a strong man. Listening to the Kyuubi saying these things made her realize how she wished she had a relationship like her parents because just hearing it made her see just how much love they had for each other.

"Yamada-sensei, do you know where I can put Satomi-sensei's paper?"

"Cross-san, you've been here so many times and till now you still haven't memorize where your teachers sit?" Her teacher teased. "His table is right in front of me Cross-san. Yamada-sensei shouldn't be using you like this, you're already worked to the bone aren't you Cross-san?"

"I'm not being worked to the bone," Naruto disagreed, slipping the papers onto the desk. "I'm happy to do my part for the school and it's a student's responsibility to get good grades, isn't it sensei?"

Her teacher smiled. "It is Cross-san and I can say this on behalf of everyone that we're happy that unlike your siblings, you do take the time to do your work. Out of the three prefects this school have, you're the only one we can understand why the Chairman picked you as a prefect. Unlike your siblings, you don't fall asleep or skip classes."

"Forgive my little brother and sister, they're simply not yet used to our prefect duties," Naruto explained to the teacher, gazing at the clock. "I don't know how frustrating it is for you to deal with them but please give them time. I'm sure they'll be able to do well in school in the next few weeks."

"I hope for their sake it will be soon," Her sensei sighed and stared at her, "Before I forget, Cross-san can you tell me if your brother is doing alright?" Naruto frowned. "I know it's normal for your brother to skip lessons but it's unusal for him not to be in any of our classes. Did something happen to him?"

Zero hadn't been going to any of his classes? What happened for her little brother to have this type of behaviour? She chewed on her bottom as she tried to think of the cause of this sudden behaviour. Was it because she hadn't been focusing on the patrols? No, that couldn't be it because he would have complained to her. Was it because of Yuuki and Kaname? It wouldn't be because of that, Zero wasn't the type of guy to mope over a girl like this.

Maybe her father would know what was up with him.

"I'm not certain sensei but I'll get to the bottom to it," Naruto promised, "No way I'm allowing my little brother to skip school. You can expect him to come back to class by Monday sensei. Believe it."

Her sensei smiled at this. "Your family is lucky to have a girl like you," she praised, "Tell your brother that whatever his excuse is, I still expect my homework from yesterday."

"Don't worry sensei, I'll _make_ sure he will give it to you."

* * *

For once in her life, Naruto skipped doing her duties with Yuki instead she spent the whole evening searching for her little brother figure. She went to the stables, where she knew her brother always went whenever he wanted a nap but he wasn't there. She checked his room in the dorms but saw no sign of him. She checked their house but he wasn't even there. She would have gone asked her father but he wasn't in today. Honestly, there was no other place she could think of that her brother could possibly be in.

She ran her hand through her hair as she stared at the night sky and then to the doors of the school, which was now being used by the night students. For her sake, she hoped the night students might know where her brother was. They might be the ones who have taken him? She wouldn't put it pass them to do something like that. With Zero acting so rude to Kaname, the vampires might have decided to take him in order to teach him a lesson. If that was the case then she could simply punched them in the face and drag her brother back to his room.

She prayed this was the case because she didn't know what else could cause her brother to miss a whole day of school.

Shaking her head, Naruto opened the doors and started to run towards the classroom where she knew she would find Takuma and his friends. She stopped running when she noticed her little sister standing outside the door, talking to a familiar man. Maybe Yuki might know where Zero was? She shook her head and stared at her sister and the man. In second thoughts, why was Yuki talking to this man? Hiding behind the pillars, Naruto took in a deep breath and listened to her sister's conversation.

"What happened to Zero?" Yuki yelled. "He didn't come to school, Chairman Cross is also not here…what did you do to Zero?"

"We isolated him of course."

Naruto felt her heart grow heavy with dread at hearing this. Why would they isolate her brother? And why would her father do something like that? Also who was this man? And when did Yuki met this man? Something wasn't adding up. Something wasn't making sense to her. What was happening to her brother for something like this to happen? What on earth could Zero have done for him to have caused him to be isolated?

She needed answers.

"It wouldn't surprise me if that guy goes mad one day," The man said, "Before we solve this problem, I hope to prevent any more causalities."

"…But is he okay?" Yuki asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Where is he?" Yuki demanded.

"Go away. I'm not free to chat with you," The man said coldly, "That hermit says Zero can't be allowed to stay here. He always leaves the troublesome stuff to me."

"The maybe you're free to chat with me," Naruto said, stepping out of the pillars and making her way towards her surprised sister and the cold man. The man stared and raised his eyebrow at her, gazing at the armband on her arms and then to the whisker mark that adorned her cheeks. "I'm Cross Naruto if you don't know, I'm the Chairman's oldest daughter and a very concerned sister, who wants to know what the hell is happening."

"Naruto-neechan, this isn't something you have to concern about," Yuki said, "You need to go back to the dorms! Didn't you say that you have that Maths test to study for?"

Naruto shrugged her shoulders and stared coldly at the man in front of her. "I will go back to the dorm when I know what the hell is happening to Zero for him to be considered in isolation. Besides, I'm good in Maths so there's no need for me to worry…if it was Chemistry on the other hand that will be another story entirely."

"Naruto-neechan, I will deal about Zero, you should go back to your room and study for that Maths test!"

"Like I said Yuki, I won't do that till I know what the hell is happening to my little brother!"

"Naruto-neechan…"

"Do you know I search every damn place I can think of for him?" Naruto asked Yuki and then gazing to the man's dark blue eye. "I search his dorm, the stables, our damn house but I couldn't find the bastard! Now tell me where that idiot is and what happened to him before I do something drastic."

"I can't tell you Naruto-neechan, Zero has to be the one to tell you."

"Yuki, I'm very pissed right now so tell me what the hell is happening to him! Tell me what happened for that bastard and our fool of a father to isolate him!" Yuki didn't answer while the man stared long and hard at her. "You're not going to tell me? You're going to keep me in the dark about this?"

"Naruto-neechan, Zero said he doesn't want you to know…he said he'll be the one to tell you."

"Do you really want to know what's wrong with Zero?" The man asked her, gazing down at her. "It might hurt you and it might make you look at him in a different way, do you still want to know?"

Yuki opened her mouth to argue but Naruto glared at her sister before nodding her head. "Nothing in the world would make me look at him differently. Zero is my brother and a part of my family, family always sticks together! That's my motto."

"Four years ago, your brother was bitten by a pureblood," Naruto blinked her eyes, "I'm the night class new moral teacher."

With those words, the man entered the classroom, leaving her alone with her little sister as she tried to process the news that the man had given her. Naruto gazed at Yuki, who stared fearfully at her, and then to the doors before gazing out at the night sky. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto leaned against the wall and rubbed the sides of her head as she stared blankly into her sister's eyes.

Four years ago, Zero lost his family to a pureblood vampire.

Four years ago, the same pureblood vampire bit Zero.

For the past four years, her little brother had been suffering from the transition of going from a human to a vampire. He had been dealing with blood lust for these past four years and she never realized. She didn't even realize the reason why her brother had felt so blood thirsty was because he was a vampire! She had always thought it was because he was surrounded by vampires, who he wanted to kill! Not once, did she ever consider the idea that Zero was a vampire? And she should have figure this sooner with how Zero felt disgusted.

She felt like a damn fool for not realizing this earlier.

"Naruto-neechan, what are you thinking?" Yuki asked, snapping her from her thoughts. "Do you…"

"I'm thinking that I'm an idiot for not realizing this earlier," Naruto answered softly. "And if you're asking if I hate Zero for what he is then the answer is no. How could I ever hate him? He's my brother but Yuki, I'm so pissed with you for not telling me this earlier! Don't you think I have a right to know what was wrong with him? He's my brother, he's a part of our family and that was the one secret I seriously can't forgive being kept from me."

"Naruto-neechan, we had a good reason…"

"If it's to protect me then that is a bullshit reason," Yuki blinked her eyes, "I don't need protecting Yuki, unlike you I always made sure that no one needed to protect me. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to search for Zero."

"You said you searched everywhere for him!"

"I did but I could have missed a spot," Naruto informed her sister, "I'm going to search for that idiot and give him a stern talking about not telling me this earlier."

"Naruto-neechan…you confuse me," Yuki stated, gazing into her sister's blue eyes. "You say you hate all types of vampires but you don't seem to think differently about Zero. I was worried that you might start to hate him when you find out the truth."

"I hate all types of vampires but I can make exceptions, Zero is one of them," Naruto smiled, "I can't hate a boy who I see as my little brother, I can't ever hate him for what he has become because he is still the same Zero. Besides Zero didn't ask to become a vampire and I know our brother, he won't snap unless the bloodlust was very difficult for him to ignore…which seemed to be for the last couple of weeks."

Yuki blinked her eyes. "Bloodlust? How can you feel blood lust?"

"I've always been able to feel negative emotions," Naruto answered, gazing at the doors. "I only sense negative emotions Yuki and I can't tell the cause of these emotions so that's why I couldn't figure out earlier about what happened to Zero. I always thought he was going to end up killing vampires…not once did I think he ended up becoming the very thing he was suppose to hunt."

"Naru-neechan…"

"I'm going to go now Yuki, can you make sure that the new teacher doesn't end up being killed by those night students?" Naruto asked, placing her hands into her pockets. "I've a feeling that if the guy insults Kuran-senpai then every vampire in the area is going to kill him especially if Kaname gives him the get go."

"Kaname would never…"

Naruto pursed her lips and stared into her little sister's brown eyes. "Yuki, not everything is what it seems. Kaname may look nice and he may act kindly to you but he is still dangerous, if not because of the fact he is a pure blood vampire then it's because he's just reeks of trouble. I can't stop you interacting with him but keep in mind that the man is not who he claims to be."

"He saved me Naruto-neechan."

"I know Yuki but I want you to remember he is still trouble whenever you interact with him," Naruto said, ruffling her sister's hair. "People are never what they seem…the same goes for vampires, they may look nice and they may treat you nicely but they always seem to be planning something."

Her sister opened her mouth to argue but closed it as if she knew that there was no point in arguing with her. Naruto shook her head and rushed out of the door, stopping for a brief second to give her little sister a small smile before continuing on her way out of the door, going to the one place she had never considered until now. The one place Naruto remembered her father kept lock in their house because no one visited, the one room she had never considered of going because why would Zero need to be put in the guest room?

After all, it was the one room that was locked so Naruto had never considered her little brother might had been there.

* * *

"Zero Kiryu, open the damn door or else I'm going to make you wish that you haven't made me angry!" Naruto screeched knocking on the door.

She waited for a brief few seconds, pausing to hear if Zero was going to open the door or not before trying again. Naruto didn't know what was going through her brother's mind or what was actually going on for him to act this way. She also didn't understand his pain of going through the transition but what she did know was that her brother needed someone with him. All she knew that she needed to be there for her little brother, to make sure he knew that he always had her by his side because Naruto would be damn if she abandoned him for something as trivial as this.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the door being unlocked. Naruto stood up straight when she saw Zero shocked face and without thinking, she pulled the door opened and entered the room, ignoring her little brother's protests. She pushed him onto the bed, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"Dear _little_ brother when were you going to tell me you were a vampire?" Naruto asked, crossing her arms at him. "Were you going to keep me in the dark about what the hell was happening to you?"

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Did Yuki tell you? I told her and the Chairman not to tell you!"

"No, it was the Night Students' new moral teacher!" Naruto snapped. "I've to learn the news from someone else! I've to learn the fact my brother is a vampire who is in isolation! What the hell happened for Tou-san and that arrogant teacher to make you be put into isolation."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not? Why on earth would you not tell your big sister about this?" Naruto asked him, crossing her arms. "It couldn't be that bad. I know you and I know that you aren't bad. You aren't the type of person who would do something reckless so what the hell happened for them to do this to you?"

"I'm not telling you Naruto."

"I'm going to stay here until you tell me what the hell happened for Tou-san to consider this," Naruto informed him, taking a seat on the bed. "Do you know how damn worried I was when I heard from your teacher that you haven't been in school the whole day? I checked everywhere for you, I even went to your room in here! Do you know how mentally scarred I am now because I had to go to a boy's room? I'm just glad that you aren't dying from some mental disease."

"You do realize that I'm a vampire?" Zero asked. "You do know that I can bite you at any point?"

"I know but to be honest I know that you have more self control than most other vampires or how else were you able to hold off the transition?" Naruto asked him. "And you aren't going to hurt me just like I know you aren't going to hurt Yuki," Zero looked away from her and she could feel a sudden spike of guilt from her little brother. "Zero, what did you do to Yuki? Did you bite Yuki? Zero tell me you didn't do it."

He didn't answer her but the lack of reply was all Naruto needed for Zero to confirm her question. She sighed. What was she going to do now? She didn't know what to do in this situation. Was she supposed to be angry with him? Should she scold him? What was she suppose to do? She glanced at her brother and smiled sadly. She couldn't do anything because she knew just by looking into his eyes that he still felt horrible for doing what he did.

So with a small sighed, she pulled the younger boy closer to her chest, causing the older boy to try and push her away but Naruto only tightened her grip on him. "You've been suffering all this time and I didn't know," she muttered, rubbing his back. "All I've been thinking these past few weeks were my problems, not once did I think about your suffering! What type of sister am I?"

"A human being," Her brother stated, pushing her away. "You know it isn't wrong for you to think about yourself once a while. You don't need to keep trying to look after Yuki and me…you have your own life to live."

"I've to look after you Zero, you're my little brother and it will always be my job to protect you," Naruto informed him. "That's why I want you to come to me if you need blood or the very least try to find a way to get you some blood bags."

"Blood bags?"

"If I talk to Tou-san, maybe I can convince him to go to the hospital and get some blood bags for you," Naruto smiled at him. "I'm going to find a way to stop you from becoming an E-Class or else my name isn't Cross Naruto. Just leave it to me…which reminds me, did you have any blood today?"

Zero scowled at her, which told her more then anything that her brother didn't have any blood, that he was starving himself. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto grabbed her brother's head and placed it on her neck, causing him to push her away.

"What the hell Naruto!"

"I'm not letting you starve yourself to death!" Naruto snapped. "You're family and I'll be damned if I lose a member of my own family because they are being reluctant! If you're worried that I'm going to get hurt then don't! It will only hurt for a moment but for you, the pain from your bloodlust will hurt you to the point that you'll do something that you'll regret! Now drink my blood before you do something stupid!"

"I won't be able to forgive myself if I do it."

"And I won't forgive myself if I let my little brother suffer, so we're going to suffer together."

With those words, Zero sunk his fangs onto her neck and the last thought that Naruto had before she allowed herself to become unconscious that at least her brother wouldn't be able to suffer any longer from the pain. She just hoped that her father didn't realize what she did.

She just hoped that once she woke up again that she would remember to start on research to reverse the effects on her brother.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Please pause before leaving this page and review

I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
